


Broadway Baby, But First, High School

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Glee AU, High School AU, I finally did it, M/M, occasional smut, this fuckin show was my life now sunny is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: Each chapter is about a week from the last one :)AN/ This will be wildly OOC





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis Reynolds, head of St Joe’s Glee Club had ambition and drive, whereas Mac McDonald didn’t.  
He was doomed to spend his life either smoking or selling pot, which, funnily enough was exactly the reason he was being ‘forced’ to join Glee club by Dennis, after he heard him singing ‘Don’t Speak’ by No Doubt in the showers after gym class, now Dennis much preferred the music of Rick Astley or Steve Winwood but he couldn’t deny that Mac had an amazing voice, he knew it would compliment his tone nicely.  
Dennis then told Mac if he didn’t join Glee Club that he was going to tell the principal that Mac sold weed and Mac couldn’t risk getting into to anymore trouble with the adults in the school.

Mac stared at the whiteboard in the classroom, more specifically the word ‘BALLAD’ Mr Lewton had scrawled over the board, before he knew it Dennis was up, in front of the class singing It Must Have Been Love Mac had to admit that although he hated being here, he was enjoying watching  
Dennis sway his hips to the beat, Mac insisted he wasn’t gay, because he wasn’t. He liked girls and Dennis was a dickweed but Mac certainly appreciated how Dennis looked and how he moved.  
“Mac, it’s your turn” Mr Lewton says to Mac who wasn’t really that focused on what was going on, almost still in a Dennis Reynolds induced trance “I don’t sing bozo”  
Dennis marched up to Mac with what only can only be described as a shocked and disgusted look on his face  
“I’m a star McDonald” Dennis says patting him patronisingly on the shoulder “You won’t outshine me”  
Mac had decided that after Dennis patronised him that he was going to sing, in front of everyone.  
As the opening chords of an acoustic version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun started playing Mac could feel his heart beating faster, faster than it does when he’s high.

_‘The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
_My mother says. "When you gonna live your life right?"_  
_Well, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones’_

  
As Mac finished he was surrounded by applause, he looked over at Dennis who was sat cross legged right at the front of with his lips pursed.  
“Very good Mac” Charlie, one of the other members shouts from the seats. Mac had seen Charlie around school with his girlfriend Dee, who was actually Dennis’ twin sister and who was just as big of a jerk than Dennis.  
“Thanks man” He smiles, his heartbeat calming down as he sat down next down to Charlie.  
“So, next weeks assembly” Mr Lewton says “Any song suggestions”  
“I think, as the most talented member of the group that I should choose” Dennis says “I think we should sing Together Forever by Rick Astley”  
“Not a chance broadway” Mac said, unsure of where his new nickname for Dennis had come from.  
“Any better suggestions McDonald” Dennis raises his eyebrows at the newbie  
“How about Born This Way?” Mac smirks at Dennis  
“We have to sing that” Charlie says pretty much in one breath “It’s Dee’s favourite song”  
“Absolutely not then” Dennis sighs  
“Good idea Mac” Mr Lewton says writing it in his notepad  
“You have got to be kidding me Mr Lewton” Dennis says flailing his arms up in exasperation “You cannot let ronnie the rat here chose what we sing, he hasn’t even been a member for a day”  
“Dennis dude, you know you’re my bro but Rick Astley is old as shit” Charlie laughs “and it’s boring singing his songs all the time”  
“I’m clearly not appreciated here, so i’m going to let you all suffer without me” He says getting up and storming to the door “I quit”  
“He’ll be back tomorrow” Charlie laughs “He always comes back”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had been right, Dennis had come walking back into the choir room the next day like nothing had happened, it had only been a week since his first outburst and it had happened three more times, Mac had never met anyone as dramatic as Dennis in his life.  
The group assembly was today and it was the first time Mac had met some of the members of their ‘rival’ glee club from Notre Damn, the girls school that was part of St Joe’s.  
There was Dee, who Mac didn’t really like, obviously he didn’t like her brother and she was basically a carbon copy of him. Artemis seemed cool. She was confident, sassy and loud. She had crazy wavy hair. Mac thought she seemed like a lot of fun.  
There was a girl that Mac didn’t know the name of, no-one seemed to know her name. She was quiet and shy, she had short dark hair. Mac thought she was intriguing, probably because of her silence.  
As they were stood backstage before the assembly Mac could feel his heart, it felt like it was about explode or burst out of his chest.  
“You’ll be fine McDonald” Dennis says patting him on the shoulder uncharacteristically.  
They had all agreed to not sing ‘Born This Way’ or ‘Together Forever’ as during the week Mac had sung ‘Free Your Mind’ and Dennis had sung ‘Stop! In The Name of Love”. It was Charlie’s idea that they should mix the songs together, which everyone, for once agreed was an amazing idea.  
Mac was snapped back to his nerve filled reality by a round of unenthusiastic applause from their fellow students.  
He thought they looked ridiculous in their identical navy suits, but Dennis had said it was crucial to give the audience the full effect of their performance, so Mac went along with it.

_Stop! In the name of love_   
_Before you break my heart, think it over_   
_Free your mind and the rest will follow_   
_Be colour blind, don't be so shallow_

The group was surrounded by raucous applause and cheering. Nothing like the glee club had ever heard before, Mac liked to think it was because of his added ‘charm’.  
“That was such a good performance” Charlie said “One of the best we’ve ever done”  
“I agree Charlie, we could’ve been a little sharper on the chorus” Dennis adds, everything that came out of his mouth was pretentious garbage.  
“I thought we were great man” Mac says “I know it was only my first one but it felt good”  
“I knew you’d like it McDonald” Dennis laughs as he walks towards the door of the choir room.  
“How does it feel knowing you’re always right, broadway?” Mac asks sarcastically.  
“Great thanks” Dennis says, completely missing Mac’s joke  
Before Mac could try to explain his joke they were called to the front of the choir room by Mr Lewton.  
“Right boys, next weeks lesson is modern songs” He says   
“What is considered modern Mr Lewton?” Dennis asks, pulling out a notepad.  
“Anything that isn’t the crap you listen to” Mac laughs high-fiving Charlie   
Dennis stares straight ahead at Mr Lewton, his jaw tightening  
“Modern music Dennis, I would class as anything released after 2010” Mr Lewton says “So anything released in the past 7 years”  
Mac was excited for this assignment, purely because he wouldn’t have to listen to Dennis singing something the 80’s, he honestly wasn’t sure Charlie knew any modern music either so he would probably end up having to guide them both into the right decade.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac had spent the majority of the past week at Dennis house, well, in the basement, which he was pretty sure was bigger than his entire bedroom, he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a fully functioning stage set-up complete with mic stands.  
Mac didn’t come from wealth like Dennis. His father was incarcerated and his mother didn’t care much for him either.  
As the days went on Mac realised that Dennis really didn’t know any songs past ’89, which, obviously he found shocking.  
Mac thought it would be a good idea to just play songs until Dennis heard one he liked, 3 hours later, they settled on ‘Need You Now’ by Lady Antebellum, which, out of all the songs on Mac’s iPod, he expected Dennis to not like at all.

The choir room had become like Mac’s second home over the past few weeks. He’d finally introduced himself to the other members.  
Adriano, Matthew and Brad, they all seemed like nice enough guys but Mac didn’t care about making friends, he wanted to sing.  
“What is _she_ doing here?” Dennis groans referencing his sister who was sat right at the front of the room.  
“Shut up” Dee says, flipping him off “Charlie wants to sing a song for me”  
Dennis didn’t say anything until he noticed Mac looking at him “Well me and Mac are singing a duet”  
“Care to explain?” Mac whispers to Dennis hoping no-one could hear them  
“I think our voices go well together on this song” Dennis whispers “Plus you won’t look like such a miserable bastard all the time”  
Mac rolled his eyes, Dennis really was a whole new level of asshole, Mac had thought he’d seen a different side to Dennis in his basement, the way he tapped his foot to even the most ridiculous song that came on, the way he frowned when he looked at Mac when a One Direction song came on before breaking out into fits of laughter.  
They were interrupted by Charlie, who was sat on a chair directly in front of Dee, holding both her hands.

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

When Charlie had finished serenading Dee and they both wiped the tears from their eyes Mac realised that it was time for the dreaded duet, Dennis obviously had an ulterior motive but Mac thought it was a good opportunity to show of the fact that he thought he was just as good as Dennis, he just wasn’t so conceited with it.  
“So, Dennis what are you and Mac going to be singing?” Mr Lewton said.  
“Need You Now by Lady Antebellum” Dennis answers passing Mac a guitar like he’d used when he was helping Dennis practicing.  
“You look hot playing it”, Dennis whispers in Mac’s ear before he started singing.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._

  
It was an understatement to say that Dennis’ little confession whether it was true or not had definitely put Mac off of their duet, which of course meant Dennis sounded better.  
“What was that?” Mac says following Dennis out of the choir room at the end of practice.  
“What was what?” Dennis asks, playing coy “I thought we sounded good if that’s what you mean”  
“You know what I mean” Mac says raising his voice and grabbing Dennis by the scruff of his shirt “I’m _not_ gay”  
“Sure you’re not, trailer park” Dennis smirks  
“Shut your goddamn mouth broadway” Mac says angrily, still holding Dennis’ shirt “Or I’ll shut it for you”  
Dennis raises his eyebrows suggestively “Will you? ”  
“With my fist, you dickhead” Mac says letting Dennis go and pushing him away “I’d recommend you run along to whatever class you have next”  
“See you tomorrow” Dennis laughs before winking at Mac.

Mac almost made it three steps before he was almost tackled to the ground by Charlie.  
“Jesus Charlie, cool it” He laughs “You almost knocked me over”  
“Dee’s pregnant” He says eyes wide and full of tears “She’s fucking _pregnant_ Mac”


	4. Chapter 4

‘Feelings’ was this weeks assignment. Mac wasn’t sure how he felt at this moment in time, with Dennis’ teasing and flirting which continued everyday and with Charlie’s impending fatherhood and subsequent breakdown, Mac’s emotions were everywhere.  
He had been spending more time with Charlie over the past week, until Saturday, when Charlie had decided he was going to prove his love for Dee and their baby by singing ‘(You’re) Having My Baby’ in front of her parents and Dennis.  
Dee’s parents, Frank and Barbara weren’t her biggest fans so when they found out this news, they told her to pack her stuff up and ‘get the hell out’ so Charlie’s mom had let her stay at their house.  
“I’d like to sing first if that’s okay?” Charlie asks Mr Lewton “I have a lot I’d like to say”  
Charlie looked like a completely different person to how he did when Mac first joined glee club, his otherwise excited disposition had completely disappeared and had been replaced with an exhausted, emotionally void Charlie who’s eyes were red and puffy showing he’d been crying very recently.

  
_Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too._   
_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,_   
_Nothing you confess could make me love you less._

Although Mac hadn’t known Charlie very long, he knew how the news was affecting him and it wasn’t very good, Mac’s heart broke a little when the emotions overwhelmed Charlie and he couldn’t even finish the song because he was crying so hard.  
“It’ll be okay man” Mac whispers, patting Charlie’s shoulder reassuringly “Everything will work out”  
“Would you like to be excused Charlie?” Mr Lewton asks, smiling weakly. He, like everyone else in the school had heard the news about Dee.  
“I’m fine” Charlie says, wiping his tears on the back of the sleeve of his jacket.  
“Right, Mac, would you like to sing next?” Mr Lewton asks, expecting some sort of defiance from Mac.  
“Sure” He says, getting up and practically running to the front of the room.

_That's me in the spotlight_   
_Losing my religion_   
_Trying to keep up with you_   
_And I don't know if I can do it_

  
Mac glanced in Dennis’ direction as he finished the song to see his obnoxious face, grinning from ear to ear.  
“You know McDonald” He starts “That song isn’t about actually losing your religion”  
“I know that broadway” Mac sighs “I thought it described how I feel at the minute, especially towards a certain idiot”  
“Well, I liked it Mac” Mr Lewton says “You have a good voice”  
“Thanks” He says, feeling weird that someone was actually complimenting him and saying something nice about him.  
“Enough people, let me show you how it’s done”

  
_Wanna give your heart a break_   
_I know you're scared it's wrong_   
_Like you might make a mistake_

“I _cannot_ believe that Dennis Reynolds just sang a song from this decade” Mac says, faking shock   
“What can I say, I’ve seen the light” Dennis laughs “It’s not _all_ that bad”  
Mac knew that Dennis was trying to get a reaction from him, but that wasn’t going to work.   
Mac was okay with the fact Dennis was out, but he wasn’t gay, he wasn’t.  
“Dennis, I know your gay and I respect that” Mac says “I’m not, I like girls”  
“I know you think you aren’t but I see when you smile at me, I see the look in your eyes” Dennis says “Just think about it, with no judgement or fear of what other people will think”  
“Shut up dickhead” Mac laughs “I’m not gay”  
“Sure, I’m having a party at my house next week anyway” Dennis says “You should come”  
A party at Dennis Reynolds house, in his basement, with a bunch of show choir dorks.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac had been wondering why Dennis had invited him to his party, some days they seemed to hate each other and others Dennis was okay with him, so of course Mac was confused 99.9 percent of the time he was with Dennis. Nevertheless it was Friday, and he was sat in Dennis basement, absolutely wrecked on some of Dennis’ dad’s whiskey that he had managed to swipe from his liquor cabinet before the party started.  
Charlie was sat in the corner of the room, wasted, with his hand on Dee’s stomach, who had managed to sneak in past her parents. A girl is allowed to party even if she can’t drink.  
Adriano and the girl that Mac could not, for the life of him remember her name were the horny and needy drunks  
Charlie was the emotional drunk, who, every so often would burst out into tears and want to hug everyone because he loved them ‘so much’  
Brad and Artemis were denying they weren't drunk which was a complete lie, if anything they were the most drunk out of all of them.  
Matthew was passed out in the corner of the room on a sofa and had been for an hour. He fell into the lightweight category.  
Mac and Dennis on the other hand were extremely wasted but could still half function, Dennis’ shirt was damp and smelt like whiskey, as did Mac’s sleeveless top  
“We should sing something man” Mac says, trying to focus his eyes on Dennis “Singing is good fun”  
“Yes!” Dennis says enthusiastically, before jumping up from his seat, almost falling back down in the process “I’ll choose”  
Mac doesn’t respond, he knew it would be something from the 80’s, but tonight he didn’t care, he was too drunk to care, the taste of whiskey still burning his throat.  
“You’ll like this one McDonald” Dennis says winking at Mac

_You think you've changed your mind_  
_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_  
_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me, ohh?_

The tension between Mac and Dennis was undeniable, the way they moved in sync with each other, the way their voices blended together into perfection, the way their drunken eyes never left the others, so when their lips crashed together in some form of messy, drunken making out loud cheers erupted from their audience, loud enough to wake Matthew up.  
Mac felt something tingle in his gut, in his veins, like the feeling was taking over his entire body.  
“My turn to sing” Dee says pushing Dennis off of the stage “Can you play the guitar for me Mac?”  
“I- I didn’t bring mine” He stutters  
“Use Dennis’” She says passing him, a pristine guitar that looked like it had never been touched.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby._

As soon as Dee finished singing Mac ran off and straight upstairs to the toilet, the image of Dennis kept flashing in his head, the way his lips felt against, the way they tasted.  
He could still feel the same feeling he had when their lips first touched, sliding down the door until his butt hit the floor. His sobs completely taking over him.  
“Mac? Are you okay?” He heard Dennis say from the other side of the door before he heard the door handle rattle.  
“Go away” He chokes out between sobs “I hate you”  
Truth was, Mac had hated Dennis when he joined a few weeks ago, but now, he didn’t know what he felt.  
“Please let me in” Dennis says still talking through the door  
Mac shuffled just far enough for Dennis to open the door a little, just enough for him to squeeze in and sit next to Mac.  
“I’m not” Mac sniffs “gay like you”  
“I doesn’t matter if you are Mac” Dennis says reaching for his hand, which Mac let him take “No-one in glee club will tease you”  
“I felt different when we kissed” Mac admits, tears still flowing from his eyes “I felt like tingles in my stomach, I never felt them with girls”  
“There’s no rush to do anything” Dennis says rubbing his thumb on the back of Mac hand “Take your time to sort out how you feel”  
“You’re actually pretty nice Broadway” Mac laughs  
“So are you McDonald” Dennis chuckles “Off the record you are a very good kisser”  
Mac turned himself to look at Dennis before slowly pressing his lips against Dennis’, who kissed him back almost instantly  
“You are a very good kisser too”


	6. Chapter 6

After Dennis party Mac realised that although he had kissed girls before nothing quite gave him the same feeling than kissing Dennis did, he wasn’t sure if he really felt it or if it was the alcohol.  
They hadn’t spoken about what had happened at his party. Dennis was just as flirty as ever, but Mac didn’t feel as uncomfortable anymore, he’d even made a few flirty comments himself.  
Mr Lewton hadn’t given them a strict assignment as next week they were about start looking at what songs they wanted to sing at prom, which the principal had asked if they would consider.

Of course Dennis wanted to sing first as he always does.

_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around_  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_

  
“That was for someone special” Dennis laughs “Who doesn’t realise how special they are”  
Mac knew it was for him, his eyes filling with tears again. Mac never usually cried but since he met Dennis’ he seemed to have been doing it a lot more.  
“Mr Lewton, I’d like to sing something that really says something I can’t” Mac says standing up and walking to the front of the room “Sometimes the music says it better than I can”

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
_And it always seems that I'm following you_

 

“I’ve been lying to myself for a long time” Mac starts “Someone helped me realise that”  
“What is it Mac?” Charlie asks  
“Well Charlie” Mac says “"I think I'm out now, yeah, I'm gay”  
It felt to admit that he was gay, something that had been shoved into the corner, if he didn’t acknowledge it then he thought the feelings would go away, the feelings he’d get that he thought he _should_ be having for girls.

“That’s great!” Charlie says jumping up and running to hug Mac “I’m so happy for you”  
“Thanks Charlie” Mac smiles as Charlie, who was considerably smaller than Mac wrapped his arms around him.  
Mac found his eyes wandering over to Dennis’ seat where he was sitting, grinning from ear to ear.  
“I never thought I’d hear those words from you McDonald” Dennis says, winking at Mac.  
“What can I say, I’ve seen the light” Mac repeats Dennis’ words from when he had sung a modern song in glee club the other week.  
  
As Mac went and sat back down, his head was spinning, his heart beating faster than it should be, he’d really just come out in front of Dennis Reynolds.  
“I’m proud of you” Dennis’ whispers, as Mr Lewton started talking about something neither of them were very interested in.  
“I’m sorry I was a jerk” Mac says quietly patting Dennis on the shoulder.  
“You were confused” Dennis smiles, the smile that made Mac question if Dennis was even a human, no way a human could have a smile that cute “How do you feel now? ”  
“Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders” Mac admits, it did feel good, he’d been denying it for so long.  
“Guys” Charlie starts “As you all know, Dee is pregnant but what you don’t know is she is having a girl”  
“That’s great Charlie!” Mac says enthusiastically, looking back at Dennis to gauge his reaction, which obviously wasn’t good, his jaw was tense and his eyebrows.  
“Be happy for her” Mac says “She needs her brother right now”  
“She’s an idiot” Dennis sighs “She’s the girl our parents warned us about”  
“Talk to her” Mac says nudging Dennis’ side “For me”  
“I’ll think about it” Dennis sighs “I’m not promising anything”  
Mac knew deep down Dennis loved his sister, Mac would’ve loved having a sibling, rather than spending his time alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Dennis had almost cried when Mr Lewton had said that this weeks assignment was ‘classics’ and that they would have full costume and choreography, Mac liked the idea until it was revealed that they would be performing in front of the whole school, they would do one solo each and one group performance.  
Mac was okay singing with the guys during the assembly for two reasons, he wasn’t alone in front of people and he wasn’t out, so now everyone knew, that made more room for judgement.  
Dennis had told Mac that if he needed any help choosing his solo that he’d be more than happy to help and seen as himself and Charlie were in Dennis’ basement most days practicing their group song. He had asked Dennis what songs, other than Rick Astley, he thought were classics and to Mac’s surprise Dennis actually knew some good artists.  
As they were walking towards the auditorium Mac reached out for Dennis’ hand “Thank you”  
“For what?” Dennis laughs, frowning slightly   
“Giving me the courage to come out” Mac smiles, dropping Dennis’ hand when he saw a group of jocks approaching.  
“Don’t mention it” Dennis says sadly. Mac knew it was because he’d let go of his hand.  
They were dressed in matching white suits, which of course got a lot of laughs from the audience as they walked out on stage.  
“Thank you for coming today” Dennis starts “We hope you enjoy our show”

  
_That’s why I want you to know_   
_I’m starting with the man in the mirror_   
_I’m asking him to change his ways_   
_And no message could have been any clearer_

Mac could see groups of people laughing as they performed. He could hear them shouting things at him in his head.  
As soon as they had finished he ran off stage just like he had at Dennis house.  
“Mac!” Dennis shouts running after him “Where are you going?”  
“Anywhere but here, everyone was laughing at me” He shouts “Because I’m _gay_!”  
“No-one was laughing at you” Dennis says grabbing hold of Mac’s wrist “There is nothing wrong with being gay”

_I'll help you carry on_   
_For it won't be long_   
_'Til I'm gonna need_   
_Somebody to lean on_

  
Charlie’s smooth voice could be heard from just outside the auditorium where Mac was currently freaking out.  
“You know I’m up after Charlie” Dennis says running a hand through his hair “I want to know you’re there”  
“I’ll be there” Mac smiles weakly

_It's the light of day that shows me how_   
_And when the night falls_   
_Loneliness calls_   
_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

Dennis looked off to the side to try and find Mac, who wasn’t there, Mac knew Dennis would be hurt, but he couldn’t let Dennis get attached to him, which he felt was happening after their kiss and he couldn’t just jump straight in a date a guy straight away.

_Loving you_   
_Isn't the right thing to do_   
_How can I ever change things_   
_That I feel_

Mac was talking to Charlie, who was babbling on about how he suggested a baby name to Dee and she shot it down because it was ‘stupid’ when a guy neither of them had ever seen before walked up to them.  
“Hey, could I have a word with your friend for a second?” He said to Charlie, with an unfamiliar accent.  
Charlie smiled and walked away before he continued  
“You’re an amazing singer” He laughs   
“Thank you” Mac smiles, he had to admit that this stranger was pretty cute “Are you new here?”  
“I moved here from Boston, but i’m originally from England” He says, biting his lip “The name’s Colton”  
“M-mac” Mac stutters suddenly nervous, probably because of how incredibly attractive he was “I’m Mac”  
“You’re in glee club right?” Colton asks, stupidly, Mac thought it was quite clear that he was considering he’d literally just come off the stage.   
“Yeah, I am” He replies politely “Do you want to join?”  
“Yes! I would love too” He says enthusiastically, reminding him a lot of Dennis “Obviously I understand I have to audition”  
“I’m heading back there now, why don’t you join?” Mac asks, sort of hoping Colton would agree, there was something about his green eyes Mac found himself getting lost in.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac had spent most of the last week with Colton, especially after he gotten into Glee Club, they’d been having movie nights because Colton could not believe that Mac hadn’t seen the majority of movie musicals that had been made.  
Although Mac had thought he didn’t want to jump straight into a relationship with a guy it felt right being with Colton, so when they walked into the choir room hand in hand, it was a shock for everyone.  
Mac felt a little guilty when he saw the look of sheer upset and betrayal on Dennis’ face as they sat next to each other.  
“Me and Mac have a duet we’d like to sing” Colton says dragging Mac to the center of the room. Mac liked Colton, he was energetic, he complimented Mac on all the things he didn’t like about himself.

_All the things you do to me_  
_And everything you said_  
_I just can't get enough_

“That was _so_ good!” Charlie claps “With Colton here we might actually win Sectionals”  
Dennis shot what only can be described as a death glare at Charlie from across the seats  
Mac was grateful for Dennis giving him the strength and courage to come out, but he couldn’t get into a relationship with him, he felt like Dennis needed love, love Mac didn’t have enough of to give to him, He needed to learn to love himself first. Colton was a good place to start.  
“Shut up Charlie” Dennis snarls “I have something I’d like to share”

  
_'Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_

In that moment, Mac swore he saw a single tear leave Dennis’ eye before he stormed out of the choir room.  
“I should go and check on him” Charlie sighs, getting up and jogging out of the room.  
“I should probably go too” Mac says starting to move  
“Charlie’s gone” Colton says before kissing Mac’s cheek “Stay with me”  
Admittedly Mac didn’t want to stay with Colton and the rest of the club, the song Dennis sang was clearly about Mac but Mac was his friend, he was trying to be a good one at least.  
“Mr Lewton, I think I should sing ‘It’s All Coming Back to me Now by Celine Dion at prom” Colton says “I certainly have the vocal range for it”  
“Certainly Colton, we’ll add it to the list” Mr Lewton smiles, his eyes tired, who knew there would be so much drama in an all male show choir.

Dennis and Charlie returned 10 minutes later. Dennis’ eyes red and puffy.  
“What’s up with him?” Mac whispers “Is he okay? ”  
“He is now” Charlie nods “He told me not to tell you”  
Mac wanted to talk to Dennis, but he didn’t want to lead him on which he felt he would be doing, he wasn’t good at dealing with girls emotions, let alone another guys, he couldn’t deny that he felt something special when he kissed Dennis, but he was sure he’d felt the same thing when he and Colton had kissed in Colton’s bedroom.  
“Mr Lewton?” Dennis asks timidly “I’d like to sing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You at prom”  
“Good choice Dennis” Mr Lewton says, writing down Dennis’ suggestion “That will get everyone dancing”  
“Can me and Dee sing the song that the winners of prom king and queen will dance too?” Charlie says, seizing his opportunity to ask “We were thinking, Take My Breath Away by Berlin”  
“Unless anyone has any other suggestions, you’ve got it Charlie” Mr Lewton sighs, really wanting today’s drama to be over  
“Thanks Mr L, I need to text her” Charlie says pulling out his phone, he starts tapping away at his screen.

Prom was two weeks away. Mac was going with Colton, obviously. He couldn’t help think that maybe if Colton wasn’t in the picture that maybe he’d be going with Dennis.


	9. Chapter 9

Prom was a week away and St Joe’s and Notre Damn were full of promposals, Mac had asked Colton in Colton’s car on the way home from school, of course Colton said yes, Mac did worry about Dennis and if anyone had asked him but when Mac asked him, Dennis assured him that he had a date.  
Mr Lewton had assigned two songs for the guys to sing with a partner, but to avoid unnecessary drama, he chose the partners.  
Mac and Dennis were team one and team two were Charlie and Colton.  
Dennis had protested slightly when he was first told but, soon warmed to the idea, he was singing a duet with Mac at prom so he counted this as some form of practice, considering Mac spent most of his time at Colton’s house. Mac had to admit that most of the time they were together they weren’t actually singing.

Colton and Charlie’s duet was first, Mr Lewton told them that they would be singing Crowded House’s Don’t Dream It’s Over, Charlie had never heard the song until Mac played it for him one lunch time.

  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't dream it's over_  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_When the world comes in_

  
Mac couldn't deny Charlie and Colton sounded pretty good together.  
“That was so good” Mac says biting his lips, before kissing Colton tenderly.  
“Thank you Mac” Colton smiles, Mac knew Colton thought he sounded good, his ego was almost as big as Dennis’.  
“Yeah, I think we have a real chance of winning at sectionals with you in the group” Dennis says “No offence but mine and Mac’s duet will be better” He adds, laughing, he really meant it. Everyone knew that his and Mac’s duet would be much better, he thought their voices worked so much better together than when Mac sang with Colton.  
Mr Lewton had assigned them Roxette’s Listen To Your Heart.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_  
_but, listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

Mac knew how good his and Dennis’ voices sounded together, and he can’t deny Dennis was looking very cute today in his navy button down shirt, Mac thought he looked good all the time but especially today, maybe it was because of their duet, it was the closest to Dennis he’d felt since Colton came into the picture.  
“I really enjoyed that Den” Mac laughs “Felt good to sing with you again”  
“Yeah, it was good” Dennis frowns. He couldn’t have sounded more uninterested if he tried.  
Mac knew why Dennis was acting like this, it was all his fault, his brilliant idea to ignore him in hopes of getting his own experiences with another guy to a good enough level to be with Dennis.  
Mac was really into Colton and he was a nice guy, but he didn’t see them together for the long run, he thought come on who was he kidding, he knew that he was only with Colton so he was good enough for Dennis, he was the one Mac really wanted or at least he thought that, he saw Colton smiling at whatever Charlie was babbling on about and he saw his straight teeth, which he’d obviously had done but Mac didn’t care, they sparkled like he’d never seen teeth sparkle before in his life, his nose crinkled when he smiles, his eyes lit up. Mac would need to be blind to not see how beautiful Colton was.


	10. Chapter 10

  
As soon as Mac saw the gym decorated in elegant black and silver decorations he never thought he’d actually want to be in the gym by choice, the concept of wanting to be in the gym puzzled him.  
“You look beautiful” Colton says kissing Mac’s cheek “My beautiful prom date”  
Mac could feel a blush rising up to his cheeks  
“Thank you” He answers “You look beautiful too”  
Mac was pretty nervous, this was the first social event he actually gone to, never mind the first one he’d gone to since coming out, the only reason he was nervous was because he felt like everyone was staring at him for coming to prom with boy.  
Before Colton could reply to what Mac had said, the girl's glee club took to the stage.  
Dee, who now had a very noticeable baby bump, Artemis and the girl who Mac, and no-one else remembered the name of, stood next to each other before a few other girls, who Mac had never seen in his life stood behind them.

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_   
_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_   
_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough_

 

Mac was starting to get worried about Dennis until he saw him in the arms of a guy he’d never seen before, he definitely knew that the stranger wasn’t from this school, he felt a pang of jealousy in his gut.  
“Who is Dennis with?” Colton says loudly over the music  
“I don’t care” Mac answers “I need to get on stage for my song”

  
_The moon may be high_   
_But I can't see a thing in the sky_   
_I only have eyes for you_

  
Mac made sure he sang the song to Colton, he felt awful but he looked at Colton, the nicest person he had met, other than Charlie and all he wanted to do was sing it to Dennis.

Charlie and Dee were dancing. So were Mac and Colton, but Dennis. Dennis and his date were sat at a spare table looking extremely bored and not talking to each other. Mac felt horrible, he just wanted to run over to Dennis and just wrap his arms around him, but he couldn’t.  
“This song is for Charlie Kelly, my love” Dee says into the mic, breaking everyone from their conversations, and more importantly breaking Mac away from his thoughts of Dennis

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_   
_And I guess right now here's another one_   
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_   
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

  
Everyone cheered Dee when she had finished, even a few girls were crying, the crowd applauded even louder when she said “Welcome the slightly less talented Reynolds twin, Dennis”   
“I’d like to, er, dedicate this song to one of my friends” He says looking directly at Mac and smiling weakly

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_   
_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_   
_He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue_

Mac knew it was about him and Colton. He couldn’t help that he like Colton _and_ Dennis, he knew he’d have to choose who he wanted more, but he wanted to put that of for as long as possible, nothing like dancing for hours to distract his thoughts.

The gang had been at prom for a few hours when whatever Billboard top 100 song was playing came to a sudden stop, only to be replaced by a ear piercingly loud static from principal Ulrich at the microphone.  
“I hope you are all enjoying prom” He shouts, eliciting cheers from his teenage audience “You know what time it is!”  
Mr Lewton walked out with a maroon velvet cushion with the prom king and queen crowns on, he had the honour of bringing it this year because apparently it had been 30 years since he, himself had won prom king.  
“St Joe’s, your prom king this year is” He says extending the is, for what felt like an inhumane amount of time before shouting “Dennis Reynolds!” the crowd, again erupted into cheers, Mac was sure he even heard a few wolf whistles “and Notre Dame, your prom queen is” he says doing exactly the same thing as before “Ronald McDonald”  
This time the crowd were silent as Mac feel hundreds of eyes turn to him, it felt like his entire world had stopped before everyone, except his friends burst out into laughter.  
Mac was pretty sure he had never ran anywhere as fast as he ran out of the gym.  
Promptly followed by Dennis, Charlie and Colton  
“Mac, ignore them” Colton says jogging over to his boyfriend with his arms outstretched ready to hug him.  
“NO! LEAVE ME ALONE” He shouts turning and running down the empty, dark hallway   
“Guys go back and enjoy prom” Dennis sighs “My date is a total bore, I need to get away from him”  
Colton and Charlie, obliged, a lot easier than Dennis thought they would.  
He found Mac slumped against the piano in the choir room  
“Mac” Dennis whispers “Talk to me please”   
“They all hate me” Mac says as Dennis sits next him and puts his arm around his shoulder “It’s because I’m gay isn’t it? ”  
“It was just some stupid teenagers playing a sick prank” Dennis says rubbing Mac’s shoulder  
“I wish I could go back to the way things were before” He sighs  
“You’ve come so far Mac, this prom isn’t going to mean anything to us in the future” Dennis says trying to be as reassuring as he could “You are stronger than any of those losers in that gym”  
“I don’t love him” Mac sighs shaking his head  
“What do you mean?, Colton is great” Dennis frowns   
“He is great” Mac says wiping tears from his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, suit jacket discarded somewhere in the gym “He isn’t you”  
Before Dennis could even think of what to say to Mac’s confession, their lips were pressed together.  
Dennis broke away for a second “I can’t, you’re with Colton”  
“No, no, I’ll break it off with him” Mac stutters, pressing his lips against Dennis’ again.  
Mac didn't condone cheating one bit, but still, his stomach fluttered like it did the first time they ever kissed.  
“You know me and Colton were never going to work out” Mac laughs, cheeks wet from tears, lips swollen from kissing.  
“We shouldn’t, he's a good guy” Dennis says kissing Mac before breaking it again “We can’t date until that’s over”  
“I promise” Mac laughs, holding his pinky finger to Dennis “Pinky promise”  
Dennis didn’t return the pinky promise, instead he joined their lips one more time before they had to go and face the crowd of ‘losers’, Mac knew with Dennis by his side, he’d be just fine.

_Finally lovers know no shame_   
_Turning and returning_   
_To some secret place inside_

Slow dancing with Dennis as Charlie and Dee sung was what Mac really wanted except he was here dancing with Colton and Dennis with his date.  
They had to keep up appearances, at least for tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac knew he was going to have to break it off with Colton before he could be with Dennis, he felt like someone had ripped is heart out, stomped on it then put it back in his chest .

He’d never broken up with anyone before, the only girl he had ever been in a relationship with was in 8th grade and she broke up with him after she found out his dad was in prison.

Charlie had turned up late to practice because apparently he had to an ultrasound appointment with Dee and his mom.

 

_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing_

_And we just can't find the sound_

“We’re gonna call her Beth” Charlie smiles “Bethany Kelly”

“That’s such a cute name Charlie” Colton smiles his ridiculously beautiful smile, Mac’ thought it was the nicest smile he had ever seen but after seeing Dennis smile after Mac kissed him in the choir room on prom night, he knew he was wrong.

“I’d like to sing something Mr Lewton” Colton asks, before e reaching the front of the room.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

When Colton finished the song he asked Mr Lewton if he could quickly speak to Mac outside.

“You don’t want me” He smiles weakly “I see how you look at Dennis”

“I’m sorry” Mac says, a tear escaping his eye “I’m so sorry”

“I want you to be happy” Colton says wrapping his arms around Mac’s body “If that isn’t with me then so be it”

“Are you sad?” Mac whispers

“I like you a lot” Colton says “but I can deal with it, go be with Dennis”

Mac thought speaking with Colton went a lot better than he has anticipated so much so that at the end of the day and him and Dennis were sat under the bleachers on the football field where Dennis first found him, except this time they were making out, Dennis was far more experienced than Mac was, not that Mac was complaining.

“Hey mom, dad” Dennis shouts up the stairs “I’m home”

“Dennis son” his mother, Barbara sequels from the kitchen “My favourite child” 

Mac can’t help chuckling “ _My favourite child_ ” he mocks

“I’d like you to meet someone” He says as him and Mac towards the kitchen “This is Mac”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mac” Barbarasays extending her pristine “How do you know my son?”

“We’re in Glee Club together”Mac smiles, politely accepting her hand and shaking.

“Mom, Mac is my boyfriend” Dennis says proudly 

“At least we won't have _another_ knocked up kid” Dennis’ father Frank says walking down the stairs.

“Please be supportive Frank” Barbara sighs

“Dee made an accident asshole, you kicked her out” Dennis says, not raising his voice 

Mac hated to see Dennis’ volatile relationship with his father, he knew how it felt.

Dennis had told Mac that they should go to the basement to get away from his father, because he knew after Frank’s comment there was going to be a fight and he didn't want Mac to see or hear that.

“I think we should sing something, to take our minds of what is going on upstairs” Dennis says throwing a microphone to Mac

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't´t seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

 

They couldn't even finish the song before Mac’s lips were on Dennis’, the kiss more passionate than the last time, their hands roaming each others bodies.

“Let’s move to the couch” Dennis says breathlessly, grabbing Mac’s wrist and pulling him to the tatty sofa against the wall, Mac hadn’t ever gone this far with his 8th grade girlfriend, sure, they’d kissed a few times, but nothing like this.

He had never felt anything like this, especially the feeling he got when Dennis pulled him onto his lap, so Mac was straddling him and the feeling he got in his gut when Dennis started kissing his neck, he let a small moan escape his lips. 

His head was spinning, he had never felt like this with anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Since Mac had been introduced to Dennis’ parents he spent the majority of his time there, his mother hadn’t even called to see if he was okay, he had tried to call her but she never answered. 

He loved being around Dennis, wherever they were, sometimes they would wake up squeezed together on the couch or sometimes they would wake up together in Dennis’ bed after falling asleep cuddling.

 

Mr Lewton had decided that since sectionals were in 3 weeks they should practice some assigned songs, with different partners than usual so Mac was with Charlie and Dennis was with Colton.

“Hey Colton, wait up” He says jogging down the corridor to catch Colton before he walked into the choir room “I’m sorry for all the Mac drama”

“It’s no problem, some times things aren’t meant to work out” Colton says, honestly Dennis couldn’t remember a time when he had actually spoken to Colton like this.

“I hope you’ve been practicing” Dennis laughs

 

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

 

“I think we should start a petition for Dennis and Colton to sing all the duets at sectionals” Charlie laughs “That was _incredible_ ”

“I’d like to sing one song with my boyfriend Charlie” Mac says, playfully slapping Charlie’s arm, before looking towards Dennis who was smiling at Mac admitting he was his boyfriend, then to Colton who’s smile dropped from his face.

Mac still felt horrible for breaking up with Colton, he was a good guy, screw that, an amazing guy, with such a kind heart, he deserved better than Mac.

“I think we should sing Edge of Glory, at sectionals” Dennis says to Mr Lewton “Mac showed it to me last night” 

“I think that’s a good choice Dennis, it could really show off all of your individual voices”

As Mac and Charlie sat down to sing, Mac said “Um, I’d like to sing this for Dennis”

 

_Written on these walls are_

_The colours that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open_

_But it stays right here in its cage_

 

Mac looked over at Dennis who was laughing, and wiping tears from his eyes 

“I cannot believe you just serenaded me with One Direction, you dork” Dennis laughs

“Shut up broadway” Mac says, faking offence “You loved it”

Before Dennis could reply, Colton chimed in with “You have an amazing voice Mac” 

“Thanks man” He smiles weakly, He knew eventually he wouldn’t feel so awkward around Colton, He was told when he was young by his grandma that his heart was ‘too big’ to be a McDonald, that he was too in touch with other people and how they felt.

Mac found himself in Dennis’ bedroom again, surrounded by childhood singing competition trophies and rosettes, but the thing that struck Mac was the Nirvana poster on the wall

“I didn’t have you down as a nirvana fan” Mac laughs 

“They are classic” Dennis says, raising his eyebrows “I hope you realise that”

“Of course” Mac laughs “Have you seen how I dress?” he points to his oversized sweater “C’mon”

“You’re so cute” Dennis says climbing on top of Mac’s petite body “You’d look cuter without it on though”

They press their lips together, just like they had been doing everyday, their heavy breaths and moans filling his small bedroom as they grind their fully clothed hips together.

“Dennis, Mac, dinner time!” Dennis’ mothers voice comes from behind Dennis’ door.

“Fuck” Dennis sighs “Stupid woman”

“Looks like you’ll have to wait broadway” Mac laughs before placing a small, tender kiss on Dennis’ lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a lil smut :)

Today was Friday, which marked 2 weeks to Sectionals.  
“Mr Lewton, I’d like to sing something” Dennis says walking to the front of the room

_Boy, you got me blinded_  
_Oh, baby, baby_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_It's not the way I planned it_

  
Mac loved the fact that the only real way Dennis could express his feelings for him was by song, but he felt awful for Colton, who was actually late to practice  
*Hey, where are you? :-)* Mac types to Colton. His worst fear was that he had quit, they certainly couldn’t win Sectionals without him.  
*I’ll be right there, got a friend with me :)”  
It probably took about 5 minutes for Colton to come into view of the door  
“Guys, this is my boyfriend” Colton says, hand in hand with the boy Mac had never seen before.  
“Hey, I’m Parker” He smiles “Nice to meet ya’ll”  
“Dude, where are you from?” Charlie asks “Your accent is amazing”  
“I was born in North Dakota” He smiles, Mac noticed his smile was almost exactly the same as Colton’s  
“We’d like to sing something, Mr Lewton” Colton says, avoiding Mac’s confused gaze.

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

  
“Can Parker join glee club?” Colton asks Mr Lewton  
“With a voice like that of course he can” Mr Lewton laughs “Welcome to the gang Parker

  
As soon as the school day finished Mac was back at Dennis’ house, making out on his bed again, he had spent more time here than at his own house.  
Dennis was straddling Mac in his underwear, his curls damp from his shower, Mac had started off fully clothed but as their making out became more intense, the more items of clothing Mac lost until they were both in their underwear.  
“You are beautiful” Dennis says leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, to his naked chest, to his hips causing Mac to moan, Dennis loved seeing Mac squirm under him.  
“Den” Mac moans “Please”  
“Please what baby boy?” Dennis says biting gently at Mac’s hip bones  
“I don’t know” Mac says swallowing deeply before “I’ve never done this before”  
“Poor little Mac” Dennis laughs between kisses, now being placed on Mac’s thighs “I’ll make you feel good baby”  
Dennis pulls down Mac’s boxers revealing his hard cock  
“Someone is excited” Dennis says before taking the tip of Mac’s cock in his mouth.  
Mac could not bring himself to respond with anything other than a guttural moan. His voice cracking slightly.  
“Den” Mac whispers “Stop”  
Dennis obliges Mac’s request and says “What’s wrong”  
“I don’t think I’m ready” He says, a tear escaping from his eyes “I’m sorry”  
“Mac, please don’t be sorry” Dennis says placing a tender kiss on his cheek “There is nothing wrong with waiting”  
“But you want to” Mac whispers, running his hand through his hair, which had no product in it for once.  
Mac knew wanting to wait was not at all a popular opinion when in high school but he just wanted to make sure he had the right relationship with the person.  
“I love you” Dennis says, placing a kiss on Mac’s lips “I don’t mind waiting until you are ready”  
“Can we just cuddle?” Mac sighs “I don’t want to talk about it anymore”  
“Of course” Dennis says, wrapping his arms around Mac’s body. Mac’s was head nuzzled into Dennis chest when he heard Dennis singing to him.

  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: anxiety attacks

There was only a week until sectionals, which to Mac seemed crazy, he felt like he hadn’t been in glee club that long, Today both glee clubs were doing an assembly to prepare for sectionals.

Mac was nervous for sectionals, probably just because it was his first competition, The guys had it in the bag really, especially now Parker had joined.

The girls were up first, Dee who was now pretty heavily pregnant was still dancing round, Honestly it made Mac a little nervous.

 

 

_Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

 

“I don’t think I can do this” Mac whispers to Dennis as they stand backstage waiting to go out and sing.

His heart felt like it was beating at like 10 times the speed it was supposed to be.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick” Mac says, breathing becoming deeper and faster “I can’t do it”

Dennis took one look at Mac’s panicked face, He had no idea what was going on but he knew Mac needed help.

“Colton, you are going to be the lead out there, okay?” Dennis says, patting Colton’s shoulder.

“Okay Dennis” He says jogging out to the stage with the rest of the guys. 

 

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's ok, lets see how you do it_

 

Colton’s voice could be heard as Dennis practically pulled Mac to the nurses office

“Mrs Dawson” Dennis says as they walk into the room “We need help”

“What is the problem” She asks “Who is ill”

Mac raising his hand, his chest tight, his breathing deep and shallow.

“He said he felt like he was going to sick” Dennis says, still holding onto Mac’s hand “He didn’t look right to me”

“Judging by Mr McDonald’s breathing, I think he had a panic attack” 

“W-what’s that?” Mac stutters

“Well, Mr McDonald, has there been any sudden changes in your life?”

“I-i came out” Mac says weakly between breaths, tears streaming down his face “And everyone played a prank on me at prom”

Mrs Dawson’s face said it all, she knew exactly who Mac was.

“We were supposed to be performing for the school” Dennis says “He just looked so vulnerable” 

“Mr McDonald, you had a anxiety attack, probably due to the stress prom caused you and facing the same people probably brought back all those feelings”

Mac had never even heard of anxiety attacks before, he hated the feeling, it had felt like his heart was going to explode right in his chest, he couldn’t breath. Although it only happened moments ago he could not remember what happened, everything was black, like all his memories of the event has gone into some black hole.

 

As they approached the auditorium they could hear Dee singing, she had an incredible voice, just like Dennis.

 

_This is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing_

_Without a woman or a girl_

“Do you want to go out?” Dennis asks “You don’t have too”

Mac nods “I think if I go out, It might help me get better”

“I wish I was as strong as you” Dennis says placing a kiss on Mac’s forehead

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and ‘round_

As the crowd cheered Dennis whispered to Mac “You were amazing”

“You were amazing too” Mac smiles, discretely kissing Dennis’ cheek, almost making it look like he was whispering into his ear.

Mac was truly lucky to have Dennis, he thought he needed to date Colton, so he could give Dennis the love he thought he deserved, when really Dennis had enough love for the both of them already.


	15. Chapter 15

Both the glee clubs from St Joe’s and Notre Damn had been packed into a school bus for 3 hours when they arrived in Connecticut for sectionals.  
Mac was nervous to perform but he knew Dennis was with him, and with Dennis by his side he knew he would be okay.

They had no idea where the rest of the groups had gone but Mac and Dennis were sitting in some small, sort of fancy cafe. Although they were sat in complete silence, watching people pass by outside, they would occasionally glance at each other. Mac had never seen anyone look at him like Dennis did, not even Colton.  
“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” He asks “Do I have something in my teeth? ”  
“Not at all” Dennis laughs “I’m looking at you because I can’t believe you are my boyfriend”  
“You’re a dork” Mac laughs, he was really touched by Dennis’ confession but, honestly he didn’t know how to reply.  
“Smile” Dennis says pulling out one of those polaroid cameras from his backpack  
Mac ignores Dennis’ request and pulls a stupid cross-eyed face.  
“Smile seriously, you doof” Dennis laughs “This is going in my competition scrapbook”  
“You have a scrapbook?” Mac says raising his eyebrows “And _I’m_ the doof”  
“It’s got photos from every competition I’ve performed in since I was 7 years old”  
Mac had to admit. Dennis’ dedication to his ‘scrapbook’ was impressive. He could never do anything like that.

 

Mac looked out from backstage at the crowd, to say it was intense would be an understatement.  
“How are you feeling?” Dennis questions “You know, anxiety wise”  
“I’m nervous but I don’t feel as bad” Mac says, not taking his eyes of the audience “Maybe it’s because I don’t know these guys”  
“I’m so proud of you” Dennis wrapping his arm around Mac’s waist and kissing the back of his neck.  
“Gross guys get a room” Charlie says, fake gagging behind Dennis.  
“Charlie bro” Dennis raises his eyebrows “Who got my sister pregnant? ”  
“Fair point man” Charlie laughs “We’re on”  
The announcers voice echoed throughout the venue,  
‘Please welcome, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Here comes treble’  
Here comes treble? How had Mac not realised they had such a dorky name, he shot a glance towards Dennis that almost said ‘I know that’s all you’

  
_The scars of your love remind me of us_   
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_   
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

  
_Mac couldn’t deny that Colton and Parker’s voices sounded amazing together, just like his and Dennis’ did._

  
_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_   
_Where we'll both fall far in love_   
_I'm on the edge of glory_   
_and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth_

  
Mac and Dennis’ solo was going to be the best. Dennis certainly knew it.

  
_So I'll tell you something_   
_This could be love, because_   
_I've had the time of my life_   
_No I never felt this way before_

  
The crowd went wild when they finished. The judges gave the group a standing ovation.

  
“Mac, you were amazing” Dennis says squeezing Mac into a hug “I’m proud of you”

They were quickly ushered away by a man, who looked very annoyed as Dee and the girls went out to sing.

  
_We're half way there_   
_Livin' on a prayer_   
_Take my hand and we'll make it_   
_I swear_

  
Charlie stared at Dee on stage with a huge smile on his face as she sung.

  
_We don't need romance, we only wanna dance_   
_We're gonna let our hair hang down_   
_The best thing about being a woman_   
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

 

“She looks really happy” Dennis whispers to Mac “ _Really happy_ ”  
“She is” Mac whispers back “Please talk to her”  
“I will after we’re done here” He smiles

  
_You got a piece of me and honestly_   
_My life would suck without you_

 

Mac felt like they had to wait the longest time ever for the announcement of the winner.  
‘In second place is Notre Dayum, from Notre Damn high school in Philadelphia”  
‘Which means, the winners of the 2017 Sectionals is…’ the announcer says drawing out the is ‘Here comes treble, from St Joe’s school in Philadelphia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut

Dennis was having another party in his basement, this time to celebrate their sectionals win, Mac and Charlie had managed to swipe a bottle of whiskey from the local liquor store, no everyone had come to his party, the ‘popular’ kids hadn’t.  
Matthew was passed on the couch again and it was only 12am  
They had discovered that Colton and Parker were also horny drunks as they were currently sat on the floor, Colton in Parker’s lap basically eating his face, Mac could help but think that’s what himself and Dennis looked like the first time they made out.  
“Sing with me” Dennis smiles, his eyes were the true indication of how drunk he was “Pleeeease”

_Like a virgin_   
_Touched for the very first time_   
_Like a virgin_   
_When your heart beats_   
_Next to mine_

Before they could finish Dennis ran off the stage and upstairs, luckily his parents weren’t home.  
“Den?” Mac shouts “Where are you? ”  
“Bath-“ He starts, before being cut off by his own stomach betraying him.  
Mac opened up the bathroom door to see Dennis slumped on the floor, his eyes wet with tears.  
“Too much booze?” Mac asks, knowing perfectly well that he was right.  
Dennis nods “Too much” before throwing up again “I think I’m done”  
“Where’s your toothbrush?” Mac asks standing up  
“In the cabinet” He whispers “It’s the blue one because Dee beat me to the pink one”

Dennis had brushed and was 100% sure he was okay to go back down, they could hear Dee and Charlie singing

_Here's to us_   
_Here's to love_   
_All the times_   
_That we messed up_

Artemis and the other girl were crying as they sat watching Charlie and Dee sing.

“Deeeennis, drink up” Parker says shoving a red solo cup into his hand.  
“I’m going to pass Parker” Dennis says handing him back the alcohol filled cup “You enjoy it”  
He turns to Mac, who now at this point is also practically sober   
“Let’s go to my room” He winks, practically pulling Mac out of the basement.  
It felt like he had been dragged to Dennis’ room by an olympic runner.  
“We can’t do this we’re drunk” Mac says as Dennis tries to undo the buttons on his button-down shirt. Dennis was always very overdressed for the occasion “I don’t want to take advantage of you”  
“I want to Mac” He says “Can you help me? ”  
“Of course” Mac reaches out and starts to undo Dennis shirt buttons “Can we just fool around? ”  
“Sure” Dennis nods, biting his lips “As long as I get to show you why it’s so great”  
Mac smiles nervously, before inhaling a deep breath.

Dennis was on top of Mac, kissing and sucking on his neck. Their hips grinding together.  
“Is that your dick?” Mac whispers “I can feel it on my leg”  
“It’s your fault McDonald” Dennis says after removing his lips from Mac’s neck “You’re just so beautiful”  
Mac moans as Dennis returns his lips to sucking at Mac’s neck. He’d surely leave a mark.  
“Are you okay?” Dennis asks   
Mac nods reassuringly “Can you do that thing you did the other week?” He swallows deeply “You know, with your mouth? ”  
“Of course baby boy” Dennis says pulling down Mac’s underwear and taking the head of Mac’s cock in his mouth, receiving a sharp inhale from Mac followed by a moan  
“Shit” Mac whispers as Dennis’ bobs his head back and forth on his boyfriends cock  
Mac’s hands were entwined in Dennis’ curly hair when Dennis focused all his attention on the tip, another guttural moan leaving Mac’s lips  
“I’m close Den” Mac whispers, his heart rate rising, the feeling building up in his gut.  
“Let it go baby” Dennis mumbles before returning his mouth to Mac’s twitching cock and his hand to his own.  
Mac let out a moan the neighbours would have definitely heard before releasing in Dennis’ mouth.  
After Dennis grabbed the nearest pair of underwear to spit onto he lets out a groan before releasing into his hand.  
“That felt incredible Den” Mac says, his eyes tired and heavy   
“You say that like it’s the first time someone else has made you orgasm” Dennis laughs, wiping his hand on the same pair of underwear  
Mac stayed silent as he felt the embarrassment rise, his cheeks were surely flushed   
“Am I the first one?” Dennis says raising his eyebrows, throwing the underwear in the general direction of the laundry basket in his room.  
“Well yeah” Mac admits “I only ever had one girlfriend and we never did stuff”  
“So you really are ‘like a virgin?” Dennis’ says, referencing their earlier duet “This is insane”  
“Shut up doof” Mac laughs “Don’t make fun of me”  
“I find it so hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you is virgin” Dennis says, wrapping his arm around Mac’s side “I’m not making fun”  
“Well, it was insane and I loved it” Mac admits, taking hold of Dennis’ arm “I love you”


	17. Chapter 17

Cooper Evans, star of various successful tv dramas, but more well known for his role as King George in Hamilton on broadway was visiting the glee club today, one of the more unknown facts about him was that his little brother was no other than Parker Evans, Colton’s boyfriend.  
Mac noticed Dennis’ eyes light up as soon as he saw Cooper walk into the room.  
“Remember who your boyfriend is broadway” Mac laughs, nudging Dennis playfully in the side.  
“Seriously Mac, he is one of my icons” Dennis says, not averting his gaze from Cooper “I have a poster of him on my wall”  
Now that Dennis mentioned that, Mac did recognise Cooper, the poster was right behind his door.  
“Me and my little bro have been planning a little song for you all” Cooper says enthusiastically.  
Charlie hadn’t come to the choir room yet, and Mac would be lying if he said that it wasn’t worried, he thought maybe something had happened to Dee.

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_   
_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_   
_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

  
“I seriously cannot believe I just saw my idol sing Duran Duran” Dennis laughs “This is insane”  
“Den?” Mac whispers “What is Hamilton?”   
“What is Hamilton?” Dennis says his eyes widening in disbelief “I will show you everything about it tonight, we’ve got a solo to sing”

_Tonight, we are young_   
_So let’s set the world on fire_   
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Before they could finish the song Charlie burst in the room, his eyes red and full of tears.  
“Dennis, Dee is in the hospital” He cries “ _She’s bleeding_ ”  
Mac knew Dennis was confronted with a difficult situation, stay and be with his idol, or go to his sister. He looked to Mac for some guidance.  
“We need to go” Mac says grabbing his jacket.  
“M-my mom’s in the car” Charlie says between laboured breaths.  
Mac could see Dennis’ eyes filling with tears, he knew that although he acted like he didn’t care about is sister, he did really, and he knew he especially cared about his unborn niece.  
  
They had been sat next to the empty space where Dee’s empty bed should have been for at least 10 minutes before the surgeons wheeled her back into the room.  
“Who is Miss Reynolds guardian?” The doctor asks tapping his pen on the end of Dee’s bed.  
“I’m the grandma” Charlie’s mom, Mrs Kelly says   
“Anything you need to say Doctor, you can say to everyone” Dee says “They are all important to me”  
Mac saw Dennis gulp and wipe his eyes on the sleeve of Mac’s striped oversized sweater that he was wearing.  
“Well, Miss Reynolds, you have something called _Pre-Eclampsia_ ” The doctors says “Your case, unfortunately is quite severe so we will need to give you steroid injections”  
“Is my baby okay?” Dee asks as Charlie buries his head in his mom’s arms.  
“At the moment, your baby is doing okay” The doctor confirms “We will need to deliver your baby when her lungs are strong enough to function by themselves, that’s what the steroids are for”  
“Dee, I’m so sorry I didn’t stand up for you” Dennis whispers, tears streaming down his face  
“Dennis, you’re my brother, I love you no matter what”

“Miss Reynolds, in your case, although severe the baby will have a good chance of surviving” The doctor says “That’s what the injections help with”  
Mac heart ached for Dennis, Dee and Charlie. His friends were hurting and right now he could do nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bethany Violet Kelly_ **   
**_31st May 2017_ **   
**_4.5 pounds_ **

It had been a week since Beth was born, delivered by C-Section. Dee had dropped out of school which meant she was no longer allowed to perform in under competitive circumstances. At first Charlie and the guys had tried their hardest to convince her against it, but she said her daughter needed her and that she could take online school anyway.  
Beth had been in the hospital all week, the doctors said she would probably be in for at another 2 weeks because of her circumstances.  
Mac went to visit Dee and Charlie after school, alone at first because he didn’t want to push Dennis into anything too quickly, but after a few days Dennis found out and insisted on going with him. Mac hadn’t seen many babies in his life but Beth was easily the most beautiful, she had blonde hair like Dee, but all of her features looked like Charlie.

Mac, Dennis and Charlie were minding their own business when Parker walked into the choir room.  
“Guys, I have a surprise for you” He says “Well for Dennis”  
Dennis looked at Mac and frowned as Cooper walked around the corner into the room.  
“Your boyfriend Mac told Parker that I was your idol” Cooper smiles “And that you went to be with your sister and missed the chance to duet”  
“You didn’t Mac” Dennis says, his eyes widening in disbelief “You are the best” he adds, placing a kiss on Mac’s lips before almost jumping out of his seat and running up to Cooper.

 

  
_In daylights, in sunsets_   
_In midnights, in cups of coffee_   
_In inches, in miles_   
_In laughter, in strife_

Mac loved seeing Dennis at the front of the class, singing with his idol, Mac’s idol was Chase Utley, but he wasn’t sure he was going to walk into the choir room and start singing though.  
“You. Are. The. Best” Dennis says as he sits back down next to Mac “I’m lucky to have you”  
“We both know that _I’m_ the lucky one”

_I never thought through love we'd be_   
_Making one as lovely as she_   
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

“I’d like to say something guys” Charlie says as he finishes the song “Dee text me and Beth smiled for the first time” he eyes lightening up, a stark contrast to how red and puffy his eyes were when he found out Dee was pregnant.  
“That’s great Charlie” Mac smiles  
“Did she send you a picture?” Dennis asks, almost becoming entranced at the mere mention of his nieces name  
“She said she couldn’t get her phone in time” Charlie says “But you can come with me tonight to see her if you want”  
“ _I’d love to_ ” Dennis smiles, his eyes slightly filling with tears  
“Imagine when she’s allowed to come home” Mac starts, entwining his fingers in Dennis’ “We can babysit her”  
“I never thought I could love anything to do with Dee” Dennis admits “I never thought a human could be so small”

As Dennis sat in the hospital with his hand in Beth clear crib, her tiny hand holding on to her hand, she smiled a tiny little baby smile at her uncle.  
“Mac” Dennis whispers, reaching his free hand for Mac’s   
“She’s looking at you Den” Mac smiles “She already loves you”  
“Thank you” Dennis whispers again “For earlier, at school”  
“You deserve it” Mac says running a hand through Dennis’s hair “I love you”  
Mac felt completely different from how he felt at the start of the year, hell, from how he felt when he first joined glee club.  
He had friends, a boyfriend. He felt the happiest he had in a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Dennis had been crying all week. Mac didn’t know anyone could have so many tears, but that was a pretty standard reaction when a parent died.  
Mac had told him that he should take the day off from school but Dennis was adamant that he wasn’t going to miss any more school.

He was sat at the back of the room, his eyes tired. His feet were on the chair back of the chair in front of him. Mac’s oversized sweater hanging off his shoulder.  
“I love you” Mac whispers, running his hand through Dennis’ unbrushed hair.  
Resting his head on Mac’s shoulder Dennis whispers “I love you too”

  
_Yeah, I'll tell you something_   
_I think you'll understand_   
_When I say that something_   
_I wanna hold your hand_

Mac hated seeing Dennis like this. He looked like the complete opposite of the boy Mac fell in love with.  
Mac couldn’t imagine what it felt like to lose a parent, technically he had next to no relationship with his parents and practically lived with Dennis now, but he wouldn’t know what to do if he lost his mom or dad.

_Just stay strong_   
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_   
_I'm here for you_

All Dennis wanted to do was be alone with Mac, he felt like everyone was judging him for randomly crying in the middle of school but obviously everyone who knew completely understood.  
“Hey Dennis” Colton says as he sits next to the Dennis Reynolds shaped shell of a boy “My mom died when I was 9, so I know how you feel”  
Dennis smiles weakly, more to be polite than anything else.  
“I think you’re a cool guy Dennis, If you ever need to speak to someone then I’m always here”  
“Thank you” Dennis says horsely, his throat sore from sobbing so much.

Dennis had decided he was going to be the one to tell Dee about their mom.  
Mac still couldn’t believe how small Beth was. She was now 5.5 pounds so she was putting on weight and she was feeding well, so the doctor said she could go home next week which was exciting for everyone.  
As Mac sat holding Beth, her little hand grabbed his finger.  
“Hey Charlie look!” Mac says “She’s holding my hand”  
“Have you ever even seen a baby in real life Mac?” Charlie laughs  
“Well yeah, Beth” Mac frowns “She’s the only one”

Dennis and Dee walked back in the room, both of their eyes red from the tears.  
“Charlie” Dee says “I’m going to move home for awhile, to be with my family”  
“What about Beth?” Charlie whispers, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of his daughter being taken away from him  
“You can come and see her whenever you want Char” Dee says, kissing Charlie on the cheek “I’m not taking her anywhere you won’t be able to see her”  
“Promise?” He asks   
“I promise Charlie” Dee smiles, nodding her head “I need to do this though”

Mac’s arms were wrapped around Dennis’ waist as they lay next to each other. Empty takeout boxes were discarded on the floor.  
“I loved her so much” Dennis sniffs, wiping his eyes with his free hand  
“I know you did Den” Mac replies, rubbing circles softly on Dennis’ exposed stomach “She loved you too”  
“Frank called me the f-word when I came out and she kicked him out” Dennis says “She was supportive of me”  
“I’m so sorry” Mac sighs “That’s awful”

Mac thought Dennis deserved the world, and it seemed that right now, the world was against him.


	20. Chapter 20

_No matter what or who, who you are_   
_There’s a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)_   
_There’s a light (Burning in the fireplace)_

Rocky Horror week in glee club was in full swing. Dennis perked up a whole lot when Mr Lewton announced who would be playing who on Monday.

Colton was Eddie, Mac was going to be playing Janet, Charlie was Riff Raff, Adriano as Rocky, Parker got to be Brad and Dennis was Frank. N Furter.  
Now I've one thing to say  
and that's Dammit, Janet,  
I love you.

Dennis would have usually been mad he didn’t get the lead, but he knew Frank N’ Furter was the real lead.  
Mac couldn’t lie, he had never actually seen Rocky Horror, he had seen about 5 minutes of the remake on FOX but that was it.  
“Explain to me who these people are” Mac asks Dennis, as Charlie and the rest of the club were practicing choreography.  
“Well Frank N’ Furter, basically he is a transvestite alien, who made a guy as a creation who Adriano is playing” Dennis answers, a little shocked Mac had not seen it.  
“and I’m an alien too?” Mac says “Janet and Brad are aliens? ”  
“No no, you’re just people” Dennis laughs, putting his head in hands “The only aliens are the Transylvanians, so Charlie, me and whoever is playing Magenta”  
“Okay and who is Eddie?” Mac says. His brain ticking with all this new information   
“Eddie is a human too” Dennis says “He wears a leather jacket and is like a biker guy”

_I used to go for a ride with a chick who’d go_   
_I'd listen to the music on the radio_   
_A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show_

 

“Are you nervous?” Mac whispers “for your solo”

“Of course not” Dennis laughs “I’ve been watching Rocky Horror since I was 11, I’ve got this”  
Mac loved Dennis’ confidence, at first, he thought it was arrogance but as he got to know Dennis he realised he really didn’t have a huge amount of self esteem or confidence outside of glee club.

_By the light of the night_   
_It all seems alright_   
_I'll get you a satanic mechanic_

“You’re such a good singer Dennis” Charlie says, patting Dennis on the back “I’m jealous”  
“Thanks Char” Dennis laughs “You know you’re just as good as me”  
Mac looked around the room at all of these people who 4 months ago he would never have even dared to speak to any of them, he knew his place in this school before he joined glee club.

_I felt there’s no use getting into heavy sweating_   
_It only leads to trouble and bad fretting_   
_Now all I want to know is how to go_   
_I’ve tasted blood and I want more_

“That was insane” Parker says, playfully slapping Mac’s arm “I’m glad you’re my Janet”  
“Thanks dude” Mac laughs “I’ve never even seen the movie”  
Although the group were singing songs from Rocky Horror, Mr Lewton had decided that they were only going to perform them in the choir room and not in the auditorium for an assembly like they had assumed they would be.

  
_I remember doing the Time Warp_   
_Drinking those moments when_   
_The blackness would hit me_   
_And the void would be calling_

  
Dennis had basically promised Mac he would show him the movie and all the other great movie musicals he hadn’t seen which Dennis found incredibly hard to understand that Mac had been alive for 17 years and he had never seen half of the movie musicals ever made.   
He couldn’t believe that his own boyfriend had never seen Rent, Rocky Horror or Hairspray. He didn’t even know what Hamilton was, which Dennis just assumed everyone knew.


	21. Chapter 21

Mac had never been to a funeral before, when his grandparents had passed he was only young so he hadn’t gone to their funeral.

“We have a few words from Barbara’s children. Deandra and Dennis” the funeral director says as Dee passes Beth, who had been home for a few days.  
“Den, it’s time for you to go up” Mac whispers snapping him out of his thoughts. “I love you” Dennis says kissing him on the cheek and standing up to join Dee at the podium. “Me and my mom didn’t have a great relationship but I knew deep down she loved me” Dee sniffles before passing the microphone to Dennis who was already crying. “My mom was the best, her and Dee here, were the only people who supported me in a very confusing time and I miss her so much” Dennis says wiping his tears on the back of his sleeve “We’d like to sing a song” Mac grabbed his guitar and joined Dennis and Dee front of everyone

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_   
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_   
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_   
_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

“If I hear one more person say ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ I swear I’m going to lose it” Dennis sighs   
“They just care about you” Mac says. Honestly he was hopeless in these sorts of situations but he could try.  
“I don’t even know half of these people” Dennis says as a guy a little older than them approaches.  
“This is shitty isn’t it?” the guy says   
“It is” Dennis laughs “It’s good to see you”  
“I’m Hunter, by the way” He says reaching out and shaking Mac’s hand “I’m his cousin”   
“Nice to meet you man” Mac smiles “I’m Mac, Dennis’ boyfriend”  
“Wow” Hunter laughs “Not what I had in mind for you Dennis, it totally works”  
Mac wasn’t quite sure what he meant by Hunters comment but Dennis laughed so he assumed it was good.  
“Hunter used to be in Glee Club, before we started high school” Dennis says to Mac “When he was there, they won Nationals for the first time in 15 years”

Dennis, Dee, Charlie, Mac and Hunter had been sitting around in the basement looking at old childhood photos.  
“This is me and Dennis” Dee says passing a picture to Mac “That was at summer camp”  
“Who’s this?” Mac says pointing to a girl, a little older than Dee and Dennis  
“Oh my god” Hunter gasps “That’s me before I transitioned, I have not seen this in years”  
“Transitioned?” Mac questioned “You kinda used to look like a girl”  
“I was a girl” Hunter laughs “I’m transgender”  
“I don’t know what that means” Mac says, eye widening “I’m sorry”  
“Don’t sweat it” Hunter laughs, slapping Mac playfully on the back “It means in my situation I was assigned female at birth but I was really a boy”  
Mac really wasn’t trying to be rude, he just didn’t quite understand. Hunter was the first trans person he had ever met.  
“That’s cool” Mac says “Must have been hard”  
“It was shitty” Hunter sighs “But once I started transitioning, I felt like I was really becoming myself”  
Mac admired the courage it must have taken Hunter to come out as trans. He thought it was hard coming out as gay but it seemed to him that being gay was more accepted socially, there were four gay guys in their glee club alone, but no trans guys.

Everything for Dennis was hard right now. Mac could tell he was hurting and Mac couldn’t really do anything to help.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone was in high spirits for one good reason. Britney Spears week.  
Mac loved Britney, she was his guilty pleasure from at least the age of 5, which of course surprised Dennis, he hadn’t put his boyfriend down for a Britney fan boy.  
“I’d like to go first today Mr Lewton” Mac says, in an almost singsong voice.

_Every time I try to fly I fall_   
_Without my wings_   
_I feel so small_   
_I guess I need you baby_

  
  
“You’ve come along way since you joined Mac” Mr Lewton says, smiling kindly at Mac “We are all very proud of you”  
“Thanks” Mac says, letting out a breathy laugh.  
“I never had you down as a Britney fan” Dennis whispers “I like it”

  
_Every time you look at me_   
_My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see_   
_Lovin' you means so much more_   
_More than anything I ever felt before_

  
Mac and Dennis had been asked to babysit Beth, as it was friday, Charlie wanted to take Dee on a date night to Guigino's  
Dennis wasn’t sure at first. Beth was only 4 weeks old but Dee had assured him that when they were out her phone would be on all the time in case of emergencies.  
“Me and Colton would like to sing our favourite Britney song”

  
_If you really want to party_   
_Settle up and get your rhythm_   
_Try to hit, you could die_

  
“I think we have some competition Dennis” Mac laughs “I thought we were the power couple”  
“Mac, would you by any chance know the words to ‘Hold It Against Me?” Dennis smirks  
“Of course Dennis” Mac laughs as Dennis practically drags him to the front of the room.

_Cause you feel like paradise_   
_And I need a vacation tonight_   
_So if I said I want your body now_   
_Would you hold it against me_

“Dennis” Mac whispers as he stands, looking over Beth who was asleep “Are you proud of Dee? ”

“Yes, she took a bad situation and has made good of it” Dennis says “and now I have a beautiful niece”  
“Do you want kids Den?” Mac asks “like in the future”  
“Maybe” He smiles “How about you? ”  
“I want to give a kid a better childhood than I had” Mac admits  
“You’re a saint” Dennis laughs, kissing Mac’s cheek   
Beth was still so tiny in comparison to babies both Dennis and Mac had seen before, but she was good. Her lungs were stronger now. She had the worlds most beautiful smile and her eyes were green, just like Charlie’s, she was starting to look just like a perfect mixture of her parents.  
“Your sister is a strong girl” Mac says “she’s like wonder woman”  
“Us Reynolds kids are strong” Dennis sighs “We’ve had to be”  
“What do you mean?” Mac asks  
“I’ll tell you another time” Dennis smiles “I think Beth needs changing”  
Mac knew that Dennis didn’t want to speak about what ever had happened in the past, he certainly wasn’t going to force him to say anything. Mac was starting to finally feel happy and loved with Dennis in his life. He was getting the love he hadn’t been given during his childhood, and for Mac. That was so important. He never thought that Dennis Reynolds, or broadway as Mac ever so tenderly called him, would be the person who made him feel good about himself, let alone his actual boyfriend.

  
_Stronger than yesterday_   
_It's nothin' but my way_   
_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_


	23. Chapter 23

Guilty pleasures week was the one week that Notre Damn joined the guys and had a class together. They could sing whatever song they wanted with full costume and staging.  
Initially Mac was against the idea, he didn’t want anyone knowing his guilty pleasure, not even Dennis knew.

Mac and Colton discovered that their guilty pleasure artist was exactly the same, which was crazy. She was a popular singer but Colton certainly did not look like he’d be into her music.

_Don’t you ever say I just walked away_   
_I will always want you_   
_I can’t live a lie, running for my life_   
_I will always want you_

“I’m not sure how I feel about discovering my boyfriend is a Miley Cyrus fan” Dennis laughs.  
“She is iconic Dennis” Mac says, fake frowning “I used to sneakily watch Hannah Montana when I was in middle school, well, until my dad caught me” Mac adds, his face turning visibly more upset.  
“Are you alright?” Charlie asks, noticing the sudden change in his friends emotions.  
“Yeah, yeah” He nods reassuringly “It’s in the past”  
“Me, Dennis and Charlie would like to show you our song” Parker says as himself, Dennis and Charlie get up, unzipping their hoodies revealing their ‘Choose Life’ shirts.

_Left me sleeping_   
_In my bed._   
_I was dreaming_   
_But I should've been with you instead._

“I’m not sure how I feel about discovering my boyfriend is a Wham fan” Mac says, mimicking Dennis’ earlier comment.  
“Shut up doof” Dennis laughs “Wham are a classic band”

Dennis and Mac were having dinner at Guigino’s when the first mean comment was made, they didn’t know who the guys were, they were older and their letterman jackets were from Penn.  
It was the first time that Mac had ever been called a ‘Fruit’. Honestly the only time he had ever heard it was if it came out of his grandfather's month before he passed.  
“Den, I wanna go” Mac whispers   
“If we leave then they win” Dennis, says holding Mac’s hand in his “Hate should never win”  
“I’m not as strong as you” Mac says, avoiding Dennis’ gaze.  
“I came out when I was 14 Mac, it wasn’t easy in the beginning” Dennis says, smiling empathetically “But as I got older, the less people hate and judgment bothered me”

Mac admired Dennis’ strength, his courage. Mac wished he was like that, he still thought maybe it would come with time.  
That’s why he liked the security of the choir room, no-one judged him there.

“I’ve been called every slur you can imagine” Dennis sighs “Do you remember that kid who got beaten up so badly in freshman year”  
“Yeah, that was horrible, didn’t he have to go to the ER?” Mac frowns  
“That was me” Dennis sighs “They broke my arm, but it didn’t stop me being who I am”  
Dennis did not deserve to be beat on just for being who he was and being proud of who he was.  
“I’m sorry Den” Mac whispers   
“The point is I didn’t let them stop me from being me and being with who I loved” Dennis smiles “We’re always going to face adversity from people”

Mac hoped that the world would change one day, compared to say, 30 years ago the world now wasn’t as a bad, but it definitely still had a long way to go. He dreamt of the world being more forgiving and understanding.


	24. Chapter 24

This week the kids had been paired with kids from a local middle school, they were told that the assignment was to teach them some responsibility.  
Dennis had been paired with a girl called Abby, who honestly was exactly the same as Dennis, a total diva.  
Mac was paired with Summer, he swore she looked like an actual angel, her hair was blonde and for some reason she was allowed to wear a flower crown for school.  
Charlie was paired with Oscar, anyone who didn’t know Charlie would be convinced that Oscar was his little brother, they looked exactly the same.  
Colton and Parker were paired with twins, Freddie and Chase.

  
“How do you know if you are in love?” Summer asks Mac, who admittedly was taken aback by her question  
“Um well, I think it’s when the other person makes you all warm and fuzzy on the inside” Mac had honestly never thought about what it felt like to be in love “Is there someone you love?”   
“I think I love Oscar but he’s so stupid” She giggles “He ate a blue crayon yesterday”  
“Blue crayons taste the best” Mac laughs, faking a shocked expression  
“Do you love anyone Mac?” She says, placing her flower crown on his head as they sat cross legged on the choir room floor  
“Yeah, someone very special” He smiles, his gaze wandering over to Dennis and Abby who were disagreeing about something.  
“Is she pretty?” Summer asks “I bet she is”  
Mac didn’t really know how to explain to a child that he fell in love with Dennis.  
“I’m not in love with a girl” He says, trying to not sound so serious  
“Ooooh so you are gay?” She frowns, trying to understand what he was saying “So are my daddies gay because they love each other”  
“Yeah, I guess they are” Mac says, sort of feeling relieved that Summer understood, even though she was only young “I love Dennis”  
“Who is Dennis?” She asks “Show me him”  
He took her hand and pointed in the direction of Dennis and Abby   
“That’s him over there” He smiles   
“He’s so pretty, just like you” She giggles, wrapping her tiny little arms around Mac in a hug.

  
_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

  
Dennis and Abby’s relationship so far was not as pleasant as Mac and Summer’s.  
He had lost count of how many times she had called him a ‘stupid idiot’ because they had argued about what song they wanted to sing.  
“How about, I don’t know, something from Frozen?” Dennis asks, Abby probably didn’t know any songs before 2010  
“Frozen is dumb” She sighs, rolling her eyes at Dennis “I like entertaining movies”  
“Well tell me the movies you like and we’ll figure it out from there” Dennis sighs, matching Abby’s tone.  
“I like The Breakfast Club and Moana” She smiles   
“Well, I have no idea what Moana is because I’m not a kid but I do know what The Breakfast Club is” Dennis laughs  
“I’m glad you aren’t as big an idiot as I thought you were” Abby says.  
She was honestly a carbon copy of Dennis, a totally obnoxious diva, who you couldn’t help but love.

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_   
_Giving me everything inside and out and_   
_Love's strange so real in the dark_   
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

“Charwe” Oscar says. Still not quite understanding how to say Charlie’s name properly “Can we draw a picture?”  
“Of course” Charlie smiles “Who are you going to draw it for?”   
“Summer, I think she’s so pretty” Oscar grins “She thinks I’m dumb”  
I think you’re cool buddy” Charlie smiles, patting Oscar on the back “I’m going to draw this for my baby”  
“You have a baby?” Oscar frowns “But you aren't a grown up”  
“I’m not a grown up at all, but she’s a pretty special girl” Charlie smiles   
“I bet you are a good daddy” Oscar smiles, resting his head on Charlie’s shoulder

  
_You’re the best friend_   
_That I ever had_   
_I've been with you such a long time_   
_You're my sunshine_


	25. Chapter 25

The assignment this week was positivity. Mr Lewton had decided that in a time of uncertainty and fear that the group for focus on the good things going on for the week.  
They had been informed that they were going to sing Born This Way by Lady Gaga, in front of the school with t-shirts with what they thought about themselves on their respective shirts.

Mac had spent more time visiting his father in prison, which meant less time with Dennis.

“I’d like to sing this for a very special person, who is doing something not so special” Dennis says, scowling at Mac, who was obviously totally confused by this.

_I don't wanna know the reasons why_   
_Love keeps right on walking down that line_   
_I don't wanna stand between you and love_   
_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

“Dennis?” Mac frowns “What was that about?”  
“How about you go and ask whatever dirtbag you’re hooking up with” Dennis says his gaze not leaving Mac’s face  
“Dennis, I am not cheating on you” Mac laughs “Don’t be ridiculous”  
“Well, where do you go every night after school hours and refuse to tell me where you’ve been?” Dennis says, raising his eyebrows “Enlighten me”  
“I visit my dad” Mac says bluntly “He’s in prison Dennis”  
Obviously Dennis felt horrible for accusing Mac of cheating on him.  
“Actually, I’d like to sing something, I didn’t originally plan to sing this but” Mac smiles

_But I'm not above_   
_Making up for the love_   
_You've been denying you could ever feel_   
_I'm not above doing anything_   
_To restore your faith if I can_

Mac knew he was partly the reason Dennis thought that, if he just been honest with him then they wouldn’t be in this position. He wasn't mad though. It was his fault.

“Well, guys no-one cheated so can we get back the assignment please” Parker says “Me and Colton have a duet we’d like to sing”

  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_   
_In all the right ways_   
_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_   
_Anything but loud_

***  
“What did you put on your shirt Charlie” Mac asks as they sit across from each other on the choir room floor eating lunch.   
“Stupid” Charlie sighs “Because I can’t spell and read real good”  
“Charlie buddy, you aren’t stupid” Mac smiles, hoping to reassure his friend “Mine says unlovable because only Dennis loves me”  
“I love you too man” Charlie laughs “What does yours say Dennis?”  
Dennis, who up until this point had been quiet “It says lonely”  
“Why lonely Den?” Mac frowns “You have so many friends”  
“Yeah but I don’t have a proper dad and no mom, I’m basically an orphan” He admits, quietly “Dee lives with Charlie again so without you I’m all alone”  
A sharp pang of guilt hit Mac right in the stomach, he had spent so much time with his dad and hadn’t thought about how that would make Dennis feel  
“How about you come with me next time?” Mac says, hoping that would be some kind of relief to Dennis “We can go to Guigino’s after”  
“Okay” Dennis says, his eyes watery “I’d like that”

Before their performance they all stood around in their shirts, Charlie’s read ‘Stopid’, Parker’s simply had his brother’s headshot on it as Parker thought he was always in his famous brother’s shadow and Colton’s said ‘Competitive’

“You’re just like Dan from Gossip Girl now” Mac laughs “Lonely Boy”  
“Shut up” Dennis says, faking offence “We all know I’m Nate”  
“I love you” Mac says, kissing Dennis   
“This just in, Mac McDonald admitted his love for Dennis Reynolds before a scandalous kiss in St Joe’s auditorium” Dennis laughs, mimicking Gossip Girl   
“xoxo, Gossip Girl” Mac says, beating Dennis to it.

_No matter gay, straight or bi_   
_Lesbian, transgendered life_   
_I'm on the right track, baby_   
_I was born to survive_


	26. Chapter 26

Mr Lewton had arranged for Charlie to have a dyslexia assessment as he was fairly certain that Charlie was at least mildly dyslexic.  
“Listen, I don’t know why I’m here” Charlie laughs as the unfamiliar woman sat on the chair across the table from him “I’m just stupid”  
“Charlie, I’m going to ask you what the words on these flashcards are first” The woman, who had to be at least 60 said “There’s no pressure”  
Holding up the first card which read pig  
“That’s easy” Charlie says, staring at the wall, avoiding eye contact with the woman “Pig”  
“Great start Charlie” She smiles “How about this one? ”  
“Along” Charlie sighs “These are easy”  
“Okay Charlie, I’m going to give you some harder ones” she says reaching for the second pile of cards “Can you tell me what this one says? ”  
“I don’t think that’s even a word” He says frowning at the word that read ‘interesting’  
“Let’s move on shall we” She says, making note of his progress so far “I’d like you to tell me the order of these numbers for smallest to highest”  
“okay” Charlie says, still unsure why he was here, he was just dumb at spelling.  
‘3,1,5,7,0’  
“Um, that is _3, 0, 1_ then _7_ then _5_ ” Charlie sighs “Can you give me a harder one? ”  
“Of course Charlie” The older lady says, writing more notes as she held up another card.  
’10, 3,9,4,12’  
“ _3,9,4,12, 10_ ” He sighs, he wished people would make such a big deal of him just being a bit dumber than everyone else.  
“Charlie, I’d like you to spell some words for me” she asks “How do you spell chicken? ”  
“ _c-a-i-k-n_ ” Charlie says   
“Okay, how about pirate? ”  
“ _p-r-i-v-a-t-e_ ” he sighs “This is boring, when can I go to glee practice? ”  
“One more word for me then you can go” She smiles “You’ve been very patient”  
“Great thank you” He smiles, he loved going to practice because no-one called him stupid if he spelt something wrong or misread something.  
“Spell vitamins for me Charlie”  
“ _v-i-t-a-m-e-n-z_ ” He smiles “Can I go now?”  
“You can Charlie but can I ask you to give this to Mr Lewton?” she says handing Charlie a piece of paper  
“Thanks lady” He smiles before practically running out of the room.  
ABC  
Easy as  
One, two, three  
Or simple as  
Do re mi

“So what does the note say Mr Lewton” Charlie asks as he finishes singing “Is it about me?”  
“Maybe we should talk about it in private” Mr Lewton says  
“Anything you need to say, you can say to my friends too” Charlie states, fed up of everyone sugar coating things.  
“You are dyslexic Charlie” Mr Lewton smiles weakly   
“Dice lesick” He frowns “What is that?”  
“It means your brain works a little differently man” Mac says, patting Charlie “But you can get help with it”  
“We have several things to help here Charlie” Mr Lewton says  
“So I’m not dumb?” Charlie asks, his brain trying to process all this new information people were telling him  
“No at all” Mr Lewton says “You are very gifted actually Charlie”  
“How am I?” he asks   
“You can read music better than I can” Dennis smiles   
“And me” Parker adds “You can play the piano better than me too”  
So, after everything he had been through, Charlie discovered he wasn’t dumb, stupid or an idiot like he had been told all his life. He thought it was crazy that he was 17 years old and he was spelling words like he was in kindergarten, but he was going to get help now, which he hoped would make him smarter.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the past week Dennis had noticed that Mac always had food with him, whether that was in the choir room or sneaking food into class. Hell, he was even eating Sun Chips in bed.  
Mac didn’t see a problem when his jeans wouldn’t button up or when his favourite shirt became too small.  
“Mac, what's going on?” Dennis whispers as they sat in the choir room waiting for everyone to arrive “Why are you always eating? ”  
“I’m not” He frowns “I eat exactly the same as before”  
“Your jeans are suddenly too small” Dennis points out “You’ve been wearing sweatpants to school and you literally have sauce on your shirt right now”  
“There is literally nothing wrong Den” He laughs, before eating another chip.  
Dennis was about to speak when Colton and Parker stormed in the room.  
“I cannot believe you asshole” Parker screams  
“Dude what's wrong?” Charlie asks  
“He got the part in Spring Awakening that he knew I was auditioning for” Parker says sitting on the furthest seat from Colton.  
“I already said I didn't audition for Melchior” Colton says throwing his hands up defensively “They just wanted me to do it”  
“You could have said no!” Parker shouts. His eyes filling with tears “You knew how much getting the lead meant to me”

_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade_  
_Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I've simply got to_

  
Sometimes for all the drama the kids had, singing was their best choice to express themselves.  
“My dad doesn’t want me to visit him anymore because I told him that I was gay” Mac blurts out when Parker had finished his solo.  
“I’m so sorry” Dennis whispers, reaching for Mac’s hand, His sudden habits making so much more sense to Dennis, Mac was comfort eating because of his dad.

  
_I have no choice_  
_I hear your voice_  
_It feels like flying_  
_I close my eyes_

***

  
“I’m so sorry about your dad” Dennis sighs as Mac snuggles closer to Dennis  
“He’s never been my biggest fan anyway” Mac whispers “When he first went away, my mom didn’t want me around so I slept down outside the Coffee store for almost two weeks until I snuck back home and lived in our basement.  
“When I have kids, I’m never going to be a bad parent” Dennis says, his fingers running through Mac’s hair, free of gel since his shower.  
“I never had you down for wanting kids” Mac laughs  
“I have a plan” he admits “I’m gonna be a star and then, I’ll come home to you and we’ll adopt two babies”  
“You are such a dork” Mac laughs “I love you so much”  
“Can we do a song?” Dennis asks “There’s something I want to ask you after”

  
_Two hearts that beat as one_  
_Our lives have just begun_  
_And forever_  
_I'll hold you close in my arms_

  
“I want to give you this ring” Dennis says, holding out a small black box towards Mac  
“Don’t you think we’re too young to get married Den?” Mac laughs “Is it even legal? ”  
“I’m not asking you to marry me idiot” Dennis smiles “Just to be mine, always”  
“Of course I will” Mac says kissing Dennis’ cheek “Always yours”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of eating disorders

Mac was still eating, lots.  
He noticed Dennis becoming more and more uncomfortable with his eating habits and what it was doing to his body, the little peak of stomach hanging below his shirt that was now too small, he swore he saw Dennis look at him and grimace when they showered together.

_I am beautiful_   
_In every single way_   
_Yes words can't bring me down_

“Great song choice Mac” Mr Lewton smiles “Any reason behind your choice?”  
“Well, there is someone special to me and he doesn’t like me because I’ve put on a couple of pounds but I like myself just the way I am” Mac shares   
“Mac, please let me explain” Dennis says “I had some trouble in the past with eating, like I had an eating disorder and it was real bad”  
“Den, I thought you didn’t love me because I got fat” Mac admits  
“Never, just seeing you eat so much brought back some unwanted feelings, you could say” Dennis sighs

  
Dennis and Mac had been asked by Dee and Charlie to babysit Beth as it was Friday, so as it was after school they were going to take her for a walk around the park.  
“Den, you know how you said ages ago that ‘you Reynolds kids had to be strong’?” Mac says “Was that because of your eating disorder?”  
“Yeah, I got so thin I had to be hospitalised and it was really hard for me and Dee" He sighs   
“Shit Den, that’s horrible” Mac says, as he pushes Beth's stroller “How long were you like that for?”  
“A couple years, I guess maybe I was confused what my brain was feeling because it was before I came out?” He says “Hey, let’s sit here” Dennis changes the subject.  
“Sure” Mac smiles “I’m glad you’re better now”  
“You know when we looked after Beth the other night?” Dennis says “I heard you singing to her”  
A blush crept onto Mac's cheeks "I like singing”  
“What happened to the drug dealing ‘I don’t sing bozo’ guy I first met?” Dennis laughs   
“You happened broadway” Mac smiles, leaning in to kiss Dennis “I love you”  
“I love you too” he smiles, feeling Mac's hands pulling at the hair that resting on the nape of his neck slightly, causing him to moan slightly.  
“Dennis Reynolds” Mac laughs “Not in a public park”  
“It was your fault” He bites his lips, his embarrassment rising by the second “God, you do this to me McDonald”

Mac was finally happy, he had love from Dennis, he had a best friend and brother in Charlie. His life, although his father didn’t want to see him anymore, was almost perfect.

“Are you happy?” Dennis says, holding Beth in his arms “You know cause of everything that’s happened”  
“I’m more than happy, you have given me more love than either of my parents have ever did” Mac smiles “You blackmailing me to join Glee club was the best choice you could have ever made”


	29. Chapter 29

 

Dennis had thought his idea to perform Heathers, the musical for the school was a great idea but according to Mr Lewton, the content of said musical was not ‘appropriate’ for school. 

So, currently the whole club and the girls were in Dennis’ basement, yet again, performing some form of drunken musical.

Charlie, Dee and Artemis where the three Heathers, the girl who no-one knew the name of was Martha, Colton and Parker were of course Kurt and Ram.

Which meant of course Mac was JD and Dennis was Veronica.

 

_Please make these balls not blue_

_Just for a while!_

_Can't wait till later_

_My pants are rubbin'_

_Like a hot cheese grater!_

Colton and Parker finished their duet to ruckus applause and laughter.

“Dude, that was sooo good” Mac laughs, patting Parker on the shoulder

Heathers was Mac’s favourite movie so when Dennis decided that performing it was a great idea, he jumped at the idea of being JD, Ideally Dennis would have been mad he didn’t get the lead, but he knew Veronica was the real lead.

 

_Don’t you want a life with me?_

_Can’t we be seventeen?_

_That’s all I want to do_

_If you could let me in_

 

“Guys that was beautiful” Charlie shouts from the crowd “but we're gonna blow everyone’s minds.

 

Everyone in the clubs were following their respective drunk roles. Even Dee had let her hair down because Beth was with Mrs Kelly.

 

_Honey, whatchu waitin’ for?_

_Welcome to my candy store_

_It’s time for you to prove_

_You’re not a loser anymore_

 

Mac had to admit he was a sucker for everything 80’s, his favourite movies were Heathers and The Breakfast Club, as was Dennis’, especially the latter, it was usually the highlight of their movie nights.

 

_I was meant to be yours!_

_We were meant to be one!_

_Don’t give up on me now!_

_Finish what we’ve begun!_


	30. Chapter 30

Dennis was in New York at Juilliard, Mac and Charlie were in California.

 

Mac knew that even if he and Dennis managed to have a long distance relationship while they were at college, they wanted completely different things, and hell. Mac wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to afford it.

 

_**“How are you liking New York? x”** _

_**“I love it here! You should have come here!! xx”** _

_**“You know Cali is better for acting x”** _

_**“I miss you xx”** _

_**“I miss you too x”** _

 

Mac really didn't want to think about not being with Dennis, he knew if he did, his heart would surely break. This was their first time apart and they were only going to be separated for another day.

“Do you think Frank would give Dee the money to move here?” Charlie says, snapping Mac out of his thoughts “Do you think I’m going to have to get a job back home? ”

“Maybe he would” Mac smiles “I’d like to think he might”

Mac knew there was not a chance in hell that Frank would give Dee and Charlie money, he wouldn’t even give it to Dennis. He hated both of his children.

 

Dennis was having the time of his life in New York, he’d danced and sung his heart out at Juilliard.

 

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

 

“Hey, Dennis is it?” A guy says tapping Dennis on the shoulder

“Yeah, it is” He smiles

“I’m Brody” He laughs “I’m a sophomore here”

“That’s amazing. This is my dream school” Dennis says, realising how childlike he sounded.

“With a voice like that you’ll have no trouble getting in” Brody smiles “Me and some friends are having a karaoke party at our place tonight if you want to come”

 

_**“Do you want to Skype tonight? x”** _

_**“I can’t, I'm going to Brody's :) xx”** _

_**“Brody? x”** _

_**“Yeah, he’s this cool sophomore, he’s throwing a karaoke party at his apartment xx”** _

_**“Sweet, I’ll probably just get takeout with Charlie then x”** _

**_“I love you xx”_ **

**_“I love you too x”_ **

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

 

“Nice to meet you Dennis" Another guys smiles shaking his hand “I’m Tanner, Brody’s boyfriend”

“You look just like Mac, my boyfriend” Dennis says reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone to show Tanner a photo

“Holy shit” He laughs “Brody come look at this”

“Shit, who’s that?” Brody says as he approaches Tanner, who was holding Dennis’ phone.

“It’s Dennis’ boyfriend” Tanner says, admittedly everyone other than Dennis was a little drunk “He's like my twin”

 

_There's a boy in the backseat singin' to the song_

_Playin' on the radio, knowing he's the one_

_Singin' "ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar"_

 

“God Brody" Tanner laughs “You didn’t tell me he was so good”

“We might have some competition when he starts” Brody laughs

Before anyone could speak 3 more guys came bursting through the door shouting ‘party’

“Dennis, this is Brad, Evan and Billy” Tanner says, taking the bottle of Jack Daniels from Evan and taking a swig “Guys, this is Dennis, he’s looking at applying for Juilliard”

“Take a shot then bro” Evan says “Wait how old are you?”

"17" Dennis laughs, taking the bottle from Tanner and taking a gulp “I’m from Philly”

“You go to St Joe's?" Brad asks “I used to go there”

“Yeah, we just won sectionals” Dennis says proudly

“Congrats man” Billy shouts, from the place he’d already taken on the couch “We have a collegiate glee club here”

“We’re pretty good actually” Brad laughs “You should join if you get in”

“Sure” Dennis smiles “I just need to make a call”

Dennis started to punch Mac’s number in his phone as he locked the bathroom door.

 

 ** _“Hello? Are you okay?”_ ** Mac answers, being woken from his sleep

 _ **“I love it here and I love you”** _ Dennis laughs, the gulp of Jack Daniels going to his head quicker that he expected

 ** _“Are you drunk?”_** Mac yawns

 ** _“A little”_ ** Dennis snickers _**“I love you, I can’t wait to see you”**_

 ** _“I love you too Den, where are you staying tonight?”_** Mac sniffs from the other side of the phone

 ** _“I’m staying here, I’m safe, don't worry baby”_** He says, his head spinning

 _ **“Okay, I love you, text me when you wake up please”**_ Mac sighs _**“Goodnight broadway”**_

 ** _“Goodnight McDonald”_** Dennis says hanging up the call


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst human, i am so sorry 

 

Candles and flowers littered the hallway, Colton's locker was ice cold much like Parker's heart. Mac couldn't believe it.

  
_'Sleep tight beautiful, i'll miss you forever'_   
_'rip Colton x'_   
_'lost too soon'_   
_'reast in pease dude'_

  
How was it real? How could someone, barely 18 years old just be gone within seconds.

The group had a hell of a lot of questions but no adult seemed to know how to answer them.  
The choir room was eerily quiet until Parker muttered "The last thing I said to him was that he didn't deserve to be Melchior, that's why he stormed out and drove off"  
Mac hadn't realised that the Spring Awakening play was still such a big deal but he still didn't understand show choir people's competitiveness.

"He knew you loved him" Mac whispers, rubbing his hand over a distraught Parker's back  
"You think?" Parker says looking at Mac with tear filled eyes, a glimmer of hope that Colton did know that no matter what he said that he did love him.  
"I know he did" Mac says assuring Parker.

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river a dawn, send me away with the words of a love song._

"How is it fair that some drunk asshole crashes his fucking Bentley into Colton's car and runs away but Colton, a 17 year old doesn't get  
to live because of him" Charlie mutters from the back of the room, his eyes wet from crying, he had taken the news a whole lot harder than anyone expected him too, but maybe it was because he was a parent now.  
"It's not fair at all buddy" Dennis, who until this point had been silent says, calming down his friend.

"Hey fuckos" A voice, a loud voice at that shouts walking into the room, everyone's heads snapping towards the door, the majority with a scowl on their faces "I wanna join the gang"  
"Please have some respect" Parker mutters, shuffling awkwardly   
"We just lost a member" Mac states.  
"Shit is that who all the flowers are for?" The mystery boys says, quieter than his initial entrance   
"Yes, my boyfriend" Parker says before burying his head in Mac's chest.  
"Fuck man, I'm so sorry" The guy, with strikingly long blue hair says "I'm Garrett, I didn't mean to upset you"  
"You didn't know" Dennis says, giving him a small smile, "I'm Dennis, and this is Charlie" Dennis adds pointing to his friend.  
"And that's Mac, my boyfriend and Parker"  
"Nice to meet ya'll" Garrett smiles "Could I join your group?"   
"You'll need to audition" Mr Lewton says from behind Garrett.  
"Yeah of course" Garrett nods "Now?"  
"If you have a song prepared"

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_   
_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it_   
_Right outside the window_

"God, that was incredible" Mac says, feeling slightly guilty, he couldn't place why.  
"Colton told me he was going to sing that at prom"   
There it was, the source of his guilt. Colton.  
"I.. um.. I'm sorry?" Garrett mutters, words tumbling from his lips.   
"Welcome to the club" Mr Lewton smiles as the bell rings.  
Mac had never seen Saved by the Bell but god, the saying applied right now.  
"God, I'm so sorry" Garrett says walking down the hallway, not noticing where he was going, Garrett was, aesthetically the same as Mac, oversized sweaters and skinny jeans even in the summer. He looked like he should be in Nirvana not Glee Club.  
"You didn't know" Mac answers politely "I assume you are new to St Joe's"  
"Straight outta Texas" Garrett laughs, stopping almost instantly when he realised where they were. Colton's locker.  
"What was he like?"  
"He is - was a sweetheart" Mac corrects himself.  
"How did it happen ya'know Garrett says, adding a quick "If you don't mind me asking"  
"Drunk driver" Mac says looking at the picture of him and Colton at prom.  
"You dated, didn't you?" Garrett says, placing a hand on Mac's shoulder when he notices the tears dripping from Mac's eyes.  
"Yeah, only for a few weeks, three to be exact but he was technically my first boyfriend" He smiles weakly  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Garrett says, unsure of what to say next  
"I need to go" Mac whispers "There's a memorial going on for him, in the courtyard"  
"Sure" Garrett says as Mac scurries away, joining hands with Dennis who was situated a few lockers down.

"We are joined here to take a moment to remember Colton Young" Principle Ulrich says, addressing the group of students, some crying, some just looking sad "Our reining champions Here Comes Treble will sing for us after a few words from Mr Lewton"  
"Do you know the words to Don't Dream it's Over?" Parker mutters as he stands next the Garrett who was stood out of the way at the back of the crowd.  
"Yeah, why?" He asks, unsure of whether to smile weakly   
"Since Colton isn't here, we need you" Parker says, his gaze not leaving Garrett for one second.

 _Hey now, hey now_  
Don't dream it's over   
Hey now, hey now   
When the world comes in

"Thank you" Parker mouths to Garrett across the stage.  
"Thank you boys, lets have a round of applause for Here Comes Treble" Principal Ulrich says excitedly into the microphone "Good luck at the Regionals competition next week boys"

Regionals were in one week, which the gang had no idea how they were going to win, considering they hadn't practiced in the few days since Colton died and now with the added pressure of Garrett joining and learning the routines and the words, Mac was a lot more stressed than he was last week.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one brief mention of suicide and lots of Colton related sadness

New York, The Big Apple.  
Mac had never seen so many buildings, or people, or taxis.  
"Do you love it?" Dennis says  
"God, yes, I love everything" Mac answers as himself and Dennis walk down Broadway "Den! look Hamilton"  
"I'd kill to actually see it" Dennis smiles "The Book of Mormon too"  
"That's the south park guys" Mac chuckles   
Before Dennis could reply a familiar voice shouted from behind him.   
Tanner, Evan and Brody run up to him, Mac obviously not having any clue what was going on.  
"Bro, What's up?" Evan says patting Dennis on the back.  
"We're here for regionals" Dennis laughs "Which we hope to win"  
"Shit man, we heard you sing, you'll win" Tanner says matter-of-factly "You must be the famous Mac we heard so much about"  
"Good things I hope" Mac smiles politely.  
"Great things man, great things" Tanner laughs "Ignore Brody he isn't usually this quiet"  
"He looks even more like you in real life" Brody mutters quietly, his eyes wide "It's freaky"  
"Anyway" Evan laughs, slapping Brody's arm "We're talking you to this cool little café where they do free karaoke"   
"Yes!" Dennis exclaims "I know exactly the place you mean"  
  
_Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you

"I told you they were good" Dennis laughs "Evan went to St Joe's ya'know"  
"Sweet" Mac smiles "We only have a few hours until the show"  
"Crap yeah" Dennis says, his eyes panicked "I think we should change the last song"  
"To what?" Mac asks, admittedly thinking it was a dumb idea but he should hear Dennis out  
"I Say a Little Prayer" Dennis says "For Colton"  
"Den" Mac starts "That's lovely"

  
The group were a lot easier to convince to change the song than Mac thought they would be.  
"What about the choreography Dennis?" Parker mutters, looking a lot better than last week.  
"Take one of the before you go out" He says pointing to a box of fake candles, himself and Mac had brought. "and we will just stand and sing... for Colton"

  
Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

"That was Colton's favourite song" Parker smiles, a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless "He loved Fun."  
"Really?, we had no idea" Mac smirks   
"Actually the next one was another favourite" Colton frowns "Wait guys..You did this to help me?"  
"The tribute at school, we all know that was for show" Garrett speaks up "They needed to show that in wake off a tragedy everyone was united, actually how many people liked Colton?" he adds with raised eyebrows.  
Mac saw everyones faces change as they realised, it was them.

 _I'll kneel down_  
Know my ground  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

"Ready to win this guys" Dennis claps   
They were, after the past few weeks they'd had, they needed to win this... for Colton.   
"I think I can speak for us when I say you are all amazing" A voice says from behind the group, Evan.  
"We lost a member last year, suicide" Tanner says bluntly "We couldn't even sing, let alone perform in front of a crowd"  
"The courage you lot have at 17 is crazy" Evan smiles "He was lucky to have you as his friends"  
"Parker" Brody smiles "The member we lost, Holden, was my boyfriend and I thought the pain would never go away and it won't, but it will get easier I promise you that, any time you need to talk to someone call me" He smiles giving Parker a small hug "and I mean look at this total hottie, he's been amazing" he adds pointing to Tanner

 _Together, forever, that's how it must be_  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me

"Look" Mac whispers to Parker signalling him turn around   
A collage of photos of Colton littered the screen behind them.  
There was one from Rocky Horror week, Colton as Eddie and Parker as Brad, another of them pulling stupid faces with the twins, Freddie and Chase when they had the project with the kids, and possibly Parkers favourite picture, them dressed as Kurt and Ram, mid pelvic thrusts when they were drunkenly singing on the stage in Dennis' basement.  
"That's amazing" Parker says his eyes wet with tears. Turning around to face, the light of what looked like hundreds of the fake candles gleaming in the crowd.  
"for Colton"

"Before we announce the winner of this years regionals, we'd like to present 'Here Comes Treble' from Philadelphia a small token of our deepest show choir sympathies" The announcer says as someone presents Parker with a plaque, with Colton's school photo on it.  
"Colton Young, honorary member of the show choir board and now, teams you are officially standing on the Colton Young stage"  
Mac heard Parker whisper extremely quietly to the photo of Colton 'We made it to New York baby'  
"In third place are from Lima, Ohio, it's Dorothy Perkins home for troubled teens, followed by our team from Jupiter, Florida, It's A capella" The announcer says before pausing "Which means our team from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Here Comes Treble are our winners and will be heading out toooo" he says dragging out the 'to' "Los Angeles, California after summer to compete in our Nationals competition"


End file.
